American Senshi! A Mysterious New Villain Appears!
by Fuyu Hoshi
Summary: American senshi go to Japan. New Romances not to mention a new villain!
1. Default Chapter

**American Senshi! A Mysterious New Villain Appears!**

Authors note: This story has some changes to character profiles. Don't be alarmed if you find any. Also, my good friend, Kiandria Toryka helped with the creation of this. You can send any comments to her or myself

Plane engines roared as two girls stood in the waiting area of the Narita airport. Both were easily identified as foreigners. One girl had pale blonde hair up in a bun. Her blue eyes scanned the area. Next to her, a girl with reddish-brown hair in a braid was looking through a handbook of some sort.

"Well, Peiti, what does it say?" the blond asked. The brunette, Peiti, shrugged.

"Jirian, the letter said six o'clock. It's only six thirty now. They're probably just late."

" 'Just late,' she says," came an irritated voice from a pet carrier. Peiti knelt down and undid the latch. A small red fox walked out and jumped onto her owner's shoulder.

"Sorry, Elara. I forget how cramped it gets in there for you." She smiled, her green eyes dancing.

"Oh, it's all well and good for you. You weren't the one in there," the fox said.

"I said I was sorry, Elara. What more do you want?"

"Food. Where's Puck?"

"Oh no you don't!" Jirian exclaimed. "You leave him alone!"

"I was just teasing," Elara said as she nibbled daintily on a piece of jerky.

"You better have been joking, you over-grown fur-ball!" The squeaky voice emitted from one of Jirian's shirt pockets. A purplish-grey monkey-mouse poked its head out.

"Quiet, you two, they're coming!" Just then, four people, two adults and two teens, showed up. The man had dark brown hair and glasses and the woman had long blue hair. One of them, the girl, had long blond hair in pigtails with odangos. The boy had light brown hair.

"Konban wa! Forgive us; we forgot that your plane came in today." The man bowed then held out his hand. "Tsukino Kenji. This is my wife, Ikuko, and my children, Usagi and Shingo."

"It is our pleasure to meet you. I am Karekaneru Peiti and my pet, Elara." She motioned to the fox.

"And I am Bosaratsu Jirian. This is Puck." Here she pointed to the animal on her shoulder.

"Cool! What kind of animal is that?" The girls giggled a little at Shingo.

"He's a monkey-mouse. They're very unique."

"Well, shall we be going, then?" Kenji and Shingo each took two bags and started out to the car. The three girls and Ikuko picked up the remaining bags.

The trip to the Tsukino home was mostly spent chatting about what was the norm around the house and things like that.

"I think that tomorrow I'll introduce you two to my friends. Some of them might be hard to find, but you'll meet then all eventually." Usagi grinned at the girls.

"That should be fun." Peiti smiled as she looked over Usagi's head at Jirian. She smiled back.

_(Cut)_

"You two will be staying up here. When Chibi-Usa, my...cousin, visits she usually stays up here, but we adjusted for you two. Just give a yell if you need anything."

When Usagi was gone Elara jumped on the bed. "This should be a nice vacation for us, ne?"

"Vacation? Elara, you know we can't afford to relax completely." Peiti sat next to the fox. "We can't just say, 'I'm on vacation, so I'm going to ignore the fact that my job is to stop evil powers from growing.

"Tch, I know that. But for now at least you can be normal girls." Jirian sat down on her bed.

"I guess you have a point. Perhaps we should unpack? I don't know about you, but I want a bath and then sleep."

"I agree." Peiti smiled. "Let's hurry up then and stop worrying about being Sailor Soldiers." Jirian nodded and they began to unpack.

_(Cut)_

"Well, Luna, what do you think? They seem very nice to me. Especially for not being from Japan." Usagi hummed a little as she brushed her hair.

"I'm not sure, Usagi. There's something different about both of them, but it doesn't feel evil or bad. Maybe Artemis or Rei-chan can figure it out when they've met these girls." Usagi nodded.

"I'll be sure to mention it." Usagi yawned. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Luna."

"Good night, Usagi-chan."

_(Cut)_

The next morning, after breakfast, Usagi, Jirian, Peiti, and their pets, went down to Hikawa Jinja of Sendai Hill to meet Usagi's friends. Eight young woman stood together, talking.

"Mina-chan!" Usagi waved excitedly. All the girls looked up. Calls of Usa-chan, Usagi-chan and Odago came from the crowd.

"Mina-chan, these are the foreign exchange students from Burlington, Vermont." She pointed first to Jirian then to Peiti. "This is Bosaratsu Jirian and Karekaneru Peiti. Peiti-chan, Jirian-chan, this is Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Tomoe Hotaru, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, and Meioh Setsuna." She pointed to each girl in turn.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu," both girls said in unison.

"Peiti-chan, you know, you look kind of like Mako-chan. And Jirian-chan, you look like Haruka-san," Ami commented.

"Hai, they do. Strange..." Rei shrugged then. "It's probably just coincidence."

"Hai, coincidence." All the girls laughed then, dissolving the slight tension that had built.

"Why don't you come inside?" Rei invited, smiling at the girls. "I'll show you around and then we can have some of Mako-chan's famous cookies. She's the cook of the group," she added, leading the girls into the shrine.

After the tour, the group settled into the front room for tea. The girls chatted about this and that, getting to know one another.

"Where did you find your monkey-mouse, Jirian?" Minako asked, giggling and petting the small creature.

"He was a gift for my birthday."

"Is that where you got your fox, Peiti?" The brunette nodded, smiling.

"Yup. Our parents tend to think alike since Jirian and I spend so much time together." The girls laughed.

_(Cut)_

"So, should we be suspicious of these girls?" Haruka asked the group after Usagi and the two exchanged students had left.

"I don't think so," Rei said. "They both have a strange aura around them, but I don't think it should be any cause for concern."

"They seem to be very nice," Michiru said, sipping her tea. "It's nice to meet a fellow musician."

"And nice to meet someone else who likes karate as much as I do," Mako-chan said, snatching up the last cookie before Minako could get it.

"All in all, I think they are nice," Ami agreed with a little nod of her blue head. There were nods all around.

"Of course, we can't tell them who we REALLY are," Setsuna spoke up. The scouts all nodded their complete agreement.

_(Cut)_

"I hope their school isn't as big as ours," Peiti said as the two girls got ready for bed.

"Don't worry about it, Peit. You'll do fine," Jirian said, tuning her guitar. "Personally, I think it will be lots of fun to meet some new people."

"You would." A loud squeak/scream interrupted their conversation. Puck came dashing in, closely followed by Elara. He scrambled up Jirian's leg and onto her shoulder, squeaking angrily at the fox.

"Elara!" Jirian cried. "Quit trying to eat my monkey-mouse!"

"He bit my tail!"

"That's because SHE was making fun of my ears again!"

"Knock it off, you two," Peiti said, rolling her green eyes as she scooped up her guardian animal. "Elara, stop trying to eat Puck and Puck, stop biting Elara. Is that better?" The two animals made faces at one another in reply.

"One of these days, Puck, I'll toss you out the bloody window." Jirian set him on the bed.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me, you demonic animal."

Peiti laughed and crawled into her bed, setting Elara on her extra pillow.

"Good night. And don't wake us up again with your stupid fights, you two."

"We'll try," was all Elara and Puck would promise. The girls sighed and quickly fell asleep.

_(Cut)_

"So, Usagi-chan, where exactly are we going today?" Usagi grinned at the girls.

"It's a surprise. I promised I wouldn't tell." Peiti sighed.

"You know, I think we just found someone worse than you." Jirian glared, but didn't comment. Usagi led the girls to a tall building resembling the Eiffel Tower in France.

"Oh! The Tokyo Tower! Are we going up there?" Usagi nodded.

"That's neat. I've read lots of neat facts about it." Peiti dug out her camera. With the angel of the morning light, it would be a perfect picture. She took a few steps back and bumped into someone. "Oh, gomen! I am so sorry. I didn't see you." A young man with very short blonde hair shrugged.

"That's alright. I didn't notice you either." He blinked his amber eyes at her, then turned and walked away.

"Oh, how rude!"

"Peiti? Are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine, Usagi. Just a jerk." When she looked at his eyes she had felt something...not quite right. It wasn't quite human... "Jirian..."

"Ne?"

"That man...Something about him is not right. We need to keep an eye out." Jirian nodded.

"Yeah, I agree."

"Hey, you two! Hurry up! I don't want you to get lost!"

"Hai!" They ran forward.

"My mother would kill me if I lost you guys," Usagi said, smiling at the two girls. They laughed.

"Let's just hope you aren't going to try," Jirian said, digging though her bag for her own camera.

"Of course not! Oooooh! A cake stand!!" Usagi changed directions abruptly, heading for a sweet stall not far away. The two Americans exchanged amused glances, following. "I love cake!" Pigtails bouncing happily, Usagi bought a big piece of chocolate cake and offered some of it to the girls.

"Cake!" Peiti took the offered bit, munching happily.

"No thanks. I've got my eye on those cookies!" Jirian pounced on two of the chocolate, peanut butter chip cookies. "This is what I love!"

"Well, Buns-head, looks to me like you've found two soul mates." Haruka, with Michiru on her arm, walked up to them, smiling a little. Jirian and Peiti blushed a little, but Usagi, who was used to the comments by now, grinned happily at her.

"Hai! Anyone who loves chocolate or cake is a friend of mine!" Haruka and Michiru laughed at that one.

"Where you guys heading to Tokyo Tower?" Michiru asked in her soft, mild voice.

"Yup," Jirian piped, finishing her cookies.

"It's got a beautiful view," Haruka spoke up. "One of our favorite spots."

"I thought the beach was our favorite," her girlfriend teased, smiling.

"That too." Everyone laughed.

"I think I'd like to go somewhere to exercise today if we have time. I'll turn into a blimp if I don't work off those cake calories!" Peiti commented when the laughs had subsided, causing more laughs.

"Well, it's true for you, Peiti." The girl glared at her friend before taking a swing at her.

"Even more for you, Jirian!"

"That was cheap!"

"Girls, perhaps, we should take the argument else where?" The friends looked up, startled, then they laughed.

"Oh, sorry. We never actually mean it when we fight." Peiti laughed again and they continued on with Haruka and Michiru joining their group.

"So, how long are you two girls staying here in Tokyo?" Haruka asked as she slid an arm around Michiru.

"For about a year. We've got this year of High school and next, then we'll be done. We thought it would be fun to come here. We've fallen in love with everything from here since oh, what was it, sixth grade?"

"Fifth, Jirian. Fifth." The girls laughed. "We took an introductory course to Japanese and finished it with college classes last year. We got hooked."

"Well, it is a nice place here."

"Yes, lots of natural beauty," Haruka commented, gazing at Michiru. The three others giggled softly and Peiti took out her camera to take more photos. But as she did so, she was reminded of the man she bumped into. What made him so different? So...wrong?

One thing was for sure: she and Jirian had to keep on their toes.

_(Cut)_

"Point!" Jirian stepped back and took off her fencing helmet, smiling at her opponent. "Good game." The two shook hands.

"Well, Jirian, for a newcomer, you're doing quite well," the instructor said, smiling at her.

"Thank you, sir."

"Who's next?" No one raised their hands. "Oh, come on, you guys. She's been here a week and already has the top spot. Don't any of you want to challenge that?" Still no hands.

Then...

"I'll try." Everyone turned to see a man with pale grey hair pulled back in a long ponytail standing there, a helmet under his arm. His light green eyes sparkled as he smiled at Jirian. She felt her heart skip a little and a faint flush crept into her cheeks.

"Yaten, it's good to see you here."

"I've been busy with college."

"Understandable. So, you want to fight?"

"Of course. If she doesn't mind, that is." Jirian quickly shook her head.

"Nope, not at all." She plunked her helmet back on her head, mostly to hide the color that had risen to her face. The man, Yaten, put his on as well and strode forward.

"Get ready...GO!"

The two people leapt forward, their swords crashing together. The fight that ensued was long and harsh; the clang of metal against metal blended into one long sound, and all that anyone could make out was two white and silver blurs. The other students watched, dumbfounded that two young people could have such talent.

Then, as suddenly as it began, it was over.

Yaten knocked aside one of Jirian's thrusts and his blade bent at her heart. "Point!" The two backed off, both panting a bit from the exertion. She pulled off her helmet, shaking out her hair.

"Good game." She extended her hand which he took while removing his helmet.

"And you as well. It's been a while since I've fought against one as good as you." Jirian blushed at his praise.

"Thank you, Yaten-san." Jirian bowed to him and went over to her duffle bag, digging around for her water. Fencing continued behind her and she assumed Yaten was fighting the next opponent. That's why it was such a shock when he appeared next to her.

"Where are you from exactly?" he asked, leaning casually against the wall. Jirian swallowed water quickly.

"Burlington, Vermont."

"You're American."

"Yes. My friend and I are staying with the Tsukino family." Yaten laughed.

"Ah yes, good old Usagi-san. I haven't seen her in a while." He looked down at her. "How long have you been fencing?"

"Since I was old enough to pick up a sword. My father taught me the basics before I was in grade school and I've been doing it ever since." She stood, her bag on her shoulder. "I'm afraid I have to go. I'm meeting my friend at the skating rink."

"Do you want me to walk you?"

'Yes!' "That's not really necessary. Thank you for the offer though. I'll see you around." She turned to go.

"Hey, wait! I don't know your name!"

"Jirian! Bye!" She ran out.

_(Cut)_

Peiti glided across the ice. She closed her eyes and began spinning, going faster and faster. People stopped to stare as she suddenly stopped, going back to gliding, then jumped, doing a triple axle. She continued doing moves as she opened her eyes, gliding along, oblivious to the stares. She took a deep breath, then began spinning again, this time, in the opposite direction. AS she pushed out to go backwards, she lost her balance and fell...

to be caught by someone from behind. Shaking a little, she straightened herself and the hands let go. "Arigato, I—"She stopped when she saw who had caught her.

A tall young man with dark green hair loosely held back from his face smiled down at her, his gray eyes warm. "Are you okay? I hope I didn't startle you, but I didn't think you'd like being hurt."

"No, I'm okay. Arigato. I usually can do that move at home, but I must've hit a rough patch."

"Well, if you figure it out, thank it for me. I've seen you here a couple times, but I've never been able to talk to you before." Peiti blushed a little.

"Oh."

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Sesshou. I just moved here a few months ago. I live with my cousins, Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten."

"Never heard of them. I'm Peiti. I've been here for about a week. I'm originally from Vermont."

"Oh, an American!" She blushed, nodding.

"Hai. I'm staying with Tsukino's."

"Oh? I believe my cousin's are acquainted with an Usagi Tsukino."

"That's probably the one I'm staying with." She smiled. "Shall we go sit? My ankles are starting to go numb. My friend is supposed to be coming soon anyway."

"Oh yes, of course." Sesshou led her off the ice and helped her change her skates.

"I'm quite capable, you know."

"I'm sure you are, but I'm a gentleman, and a gentleman always assists a lady." She smiled again, blushing darker. Her hair fell into her eyes and she pushed it back as they walked to a table.

"So, Sesshou, do you go to school?"

"Hai, one of the colleges here." She nodded.

"I'm here as a foreign exchange student. Me and my friend are loving it here."

"My friend and I," he corrected.

"Oops, sorry. I haven't done that in a long time."

"Then perhaps you were overdue for a grammatical error." She giggled and nodded.

"I suppose." He laughed a little.

"Peiti!" Jirian ran up to her friend. "You are not going to believe who I just met!" She stopped short when she saw the man sitting across from her friend. "Oops. Sorry. I didn't realize you were...entertaining." Peiti blushed.

"It's quite alright. You must be Peiti's friend." Sesshou stood, holding out his hand.

"Yes, I'm Jirian." She shook his hand, grinning at her friend.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you. And you as well, Peiti. I hope to see you around." He waved and went off. Jirian burst into giggles, sitting down in the seat he had been occupying.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one who met a stud-muffing today."

"What do you mean?"

"At fencing club, I met this REALLY cute guy named Yaten."

"Yaten?" Jirian nodded and Peiti laughed.

"What?"

"It seems our studs are related." When Jirian gave her a puzzled look, Peiti explained what Sesshou had told her.

"So they're cousins?"

"Yup."

"Wow..." Jirian fell back in her seat. "This is...wow..." Peiti rolled her eyes.

"You're just so articulate, Jiru." She stood up, tossing her skates over her shoulder. "Come on. Our animals are probably starving to death."

"Wimps, the both of them." The blond stood, stretching. "I just hope I DO see Yaten again." She smiled dreamily. Peiti laughed, dragging her friend out of the rink.

_(Cut)_

"You two took forever!!!!" Peiti rolled her eyes as she set a bowl of chopped up chicken on the floor for Elara.

"Here, your majesty. Just don't eat so fast you choke."

"I never choke on my food." Elara daintily chewed on her chicken bits.

Jirian rolled her eyes as she fed Puck some sunflower seeds. "Liar. You choked on it yesterday." Peiti stifled a giggle.

"Well, in any case have either of you seen anymore of that one man?" Both girls shook

their heads.

"Not one sight. And we would feel it if he was around. So wrong and definitely not human." Peiti shivered. "Jirian, did you feel something different about Sesshou?"

"Not really, why?"

"Just wondering. I thought I did, but...now, I'm not sure." Jirian shrugged.

"I felt the same with Yaten. I'm sure it's just that we thought they were cute."

"You're right."

"Well both of you still need to be careful!"

"The rat is right. You don't know much about the people around here. You need to look out for each other."

"I'M NOT A RAT!"

"Hush!" Just then Usagi came in.

"Hi! Do you two want cookies or anything?" The girls smiled.

"Sure!" They jumped up and went to the door.

"Both of you, stay put!" They followed Usagi into the kitchen.

"Hello girls!" Ikuko chirped, putting some more cookies on a plate. "Fresh baked chocolate chip cookies."

"Yay!" all three girls cried at once, diving for the plate. Ikuko laughed brightly and turned back to the stove.

"Just make sure you brush your teeth well tonight. Don't want you girls getting cavities. RIGHT, Usagi?" Ikuko glared at her daughter over her shoulder. Usagi laughed a bit.

"Right, Mama." Her smile returned and she went back to baking. "So, did you two have fun today? Sorry I couldn't be around, but I had...uh..." Usagi glanced at her mother. "I was doing some extra credit work," she said loudly then whispered to the girls, "detention."

"That's alright, Usagi-san. We kept ourselves busy. You have a lot more to do here than back at home," Jirian said, popping another cookie in her mouth.

"So what did you do?"

"Well, I went to that ice skating rink Mako-chan showed me and Jirian was at fencing club."

"Peiti met a cute guy!" Jirian burst out causing Usagi to grin and Peiti to turn bright red.

"Jirian!"

"Well you did!"

"Who was it?! Come on, Peiti, you can tell me!"

"His name is Sesshou," Jirian spoke up for her friend. "He's got green hair and is TOTALLY cute. Just perfect for our little Peiti here."

"What about YATEN?" It was Jirian's turn to blush.

"You've met Yaten?" Usagi asked, he blue eyes a little wide. Jirian nodded.

"Hai. He beat me in fencing."

"That sounds like him." Usagi smiled at her two new friends. "Well, we just might have to have a little get together with the three lights and this mysterious Sesshou." Her look went sly.

"Next time, Jirian, keep your mouth shut."

_(Cut)_

The girls were walking to the Hikawa Jinja again to meet with the others when they heard shouts of terror and fright. All three looked at each other then ran ahead. A large, dark brown scaly youma was standing amidst a group of five whirlwinds. They noticed that each whirlwind had a person trapped within it.

Jirian and Peiti stared at each other. "Usagi, run!" They pushed the girl away so the throng of rushing people carried her along.

"Callisto Lunar Power, MAKE UP!"

"Oberon Lunar Power, MAKE UP!"

Peiti and Jirian henshined into two sailor soldiers, Sailor Callisto and Sailor Oberon respectively. Callisto was clothed in a green fuku with navy blue bows and Oberon in a blue one with silver bows.

"Hey, you!" The youma looked up at them. "How dare you destroy this beautiful day with your ugly creations of dust and wind! Guardian the realm of the planet Jupiter, keeping watch beautifully from one of its moons, I am Sailor Callisto!"

"Guarding the realm of the planet Uranus, keeping watch beautifully from one of its moons, I am Sailor Oberon!"

"And in the names of our moons, we'll punish you!" The youma just blinked in confusion. Apparently, it hadn't understood a word they said. They both sighed.

"Your turn or mine, Oberon?"

"Yours." Callisto nodded and jumped up, hanks crackling with lightning energy.

"Callisto Thunder and Lightning Call!" Bolts of the electric energy streaked down upon the youma. It cried out in pain and the whirlwinds slowed a bit before picking up speed again.

"So much for that," Oberon said, stepping forward. Let me take a whack at it. DIAMOND HAIL!" Bright shards of ice flew from Oberon's gloved hands, striking the youma in the side. It let out a bellow of rage, flinging a huge cloud of dust at the scout. She let out a little scream and flew backwards, slamming into a nearby building.

"Oberon!" Callisto's eyes flashed as she faced the monster. "Now you're in trouble! Callisto Rainbow Beam Spray!"

This time the youma threw up a shield of dirt and grime, bouncing the attack back at the scout. Callisto barely got out of the way in time.

"Callisto..." Oberon struggled up, battered and a little bruised but otherwise unhurt.

"Oberon! You're okay!"

"I'm fine! Worry about me later!"

"She just bounces the attacks back at us!"

"We'll combine our attacks then. It's time to find wind with wind! Use your Emerald Fury and I'll use my Wind Cyclone. It's time to blow this piece of trash back to where it came from!"

"Right!!"

"Callisto Emerald Fury..." Callisto spun in a circle on her toes and a globe of emerald colored energy formed in her hands.

"Oberon Wind Cyclone!" Oberon spun as well, a blue and silver cyclone forming around her.

At the last moment they release both of their attacks and the emerald globe and the blue-silver cyclone combined to flatten the youma. It stood until the cyclone was gone, then whispered "Funjin..." and phased out. An old man, worn through the years of his life, dropped to his knees. The five people captured by the whirlwinds dropped too. Callisto knelt to check the bodies.

"They'll be alright." Oberon nodded and the girls dehenshined in a flash of each of their primary colors. Jirian gasped a little and started to fall, but Peiti caught her. "Are you alright?" She nodded.

"I'll be fine. Let's go find Usagi."

"Yeah..." The two girls trudged off in search of the Japanese girl.

_(Cut)_

"I am sorry, my lord." Nishi, general of the west, bowed to the man seated on a dais in front of him. "I did not expect them to show up."

"There is no excuse for your failure." The voice that rolled over him was deep and filled with a suppressed anger. The man, who sat in shadow, raised a gloved hand, palm up. "Give me the crystal."

"Yes, my lord." Nishi took a smoky grey crystal from a pocket and held it up. It floated out of his hands and into the waiting one of his master. A grayish mist floated from the gem, disappearing into the shadows.

I will give you another chance, Nishi, only because you have always served me faithfully. But if you continue to fail, you will go back to the abyss. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly, my lord."

"Good. I want that Silver Crystal, Nishi."

"And I will get if for you."


	2. A Game of Spin the Bottle, Not to Mentio...

"I am sorry, my lord." Nishi, general of the west, bowed to the man seated on a dais in front of him. "I did not expect them to show up."  
  
"There is no excuse for your failure." The voice that rolled over him was deep and filled with a suppressed anger. The man, who sat in shadow, raised a gloved hand, palm up. "Give me the crystal."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Nishi took a smoky grey crystal from a pocket and held it up. It floated out of his hands and into the waiting one of his master. A grayish mist spiraled from the gem, disappearing into the shadows.  
  
"I will give you another chance, Nishi, only because you have always served me faithfully. But if you continue to fail, you will go back into the abyss. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Perfectly, my lord."  
  
"Good. I want that Silver Crystal, Nishi."  
  
"And I will get it for you.  
  
***  
  
"You really don't have to do this for us, Usagi," Jirian said, helping the girl set out a platter of rice balls.  
  
"Really, it's no trouble at all," she said, smiling brightly at the two Americans. "We've been planning this party since we heard you guys were coming. We can't cancel now!"  
  
"It's so nice of you. Really, Usagi," Peiti spoke up, folding napkins into cranes. "I still think it's too much, though."  
  
"Don't be silly!" Minako giggled, bouncing out of the kitchen with a bowl of veggies in her hands. "It's our pleasure! There's nothing better than a party!"  
  
"You just like the food," Usagi said.  
  
"Look who's talking! Mako-chan had to kick you out of the kitchen to keep you from eating the cake!" Usagi glared, her cheeks reddening.  
  
"Oh, stop, you two," Rei said, flipping back her long purple hair. "Let's try not to fight. And Usagi, don't eat all the food before the guests arrive."  
  
"Who's coming?" Jirian asked curiously. All the Japanese girls suddenly looked sly.  
  
"Oh.no one in particular," Minako said.  
  
"Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru." Rei trailed off, grinning.  
  
"Who else?" Peiti said, suddenly very wary.  
  
"Just the three Lights.and their European Cousin."  
  
"WHAT?!!!!" Peiti and Jirian cried together, falling face down on the ground.  
  
"YOU INVITED THEM?!" Jirian yelled.  
  
"WHY?!" There were collective giggles.  
  
"Because we thought this would be a good opportunity for you to get to know each other," Mako-chan said, peeking out of the kitchen. "You girls should be glad they're giving you some attention. Right, Usagi?" The blond turned very red and was suddenly interested in the place settings.  
  
"Seiya has a big crush on Usagi," Minako giggled to the Americans.  
  
"He does not!"  
  
"Shut up, Usagi. You know he does. He wouldn't ask you out all the time if he didn't." Usagi stuck her tongue out at her friend before huffing into the kitchen.  
  
"You see, Usagi did have a boyfriend named Mamoru," Rei explained softly, glancing towards the kitchen door. "But he left for America last year and fell in love with some other American girl at Harvard. Dumped her flat."  
  
"That's horrible!" Jirian gasped, covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers.  
  
"Personally, I like Seiya better. He's good to Usagi and takes really good care of her," Minako said, fixing her red bow.  
  
"But she still kind of has feelings for Mamoru so she never accepts any of his offers for a date," Rei went on with a little nod.  
  
"Now I feel bad for her," Peiti said. "I can't believe she would even let us in her home! After all, we're American too."  
  
"Nah. She knows it wasn't either of YOU that stole Mamoru," Mako-chan said with a little wave of her hand. "Now let's put our minds back on the party."  
  
"Peiti and I are just going to finish getting ready," Jirian said, dragging her friend up the stairs.  
  
"I can't believe someone would do that to Usagi. I mean, she can be kind of immature, but she's so sweet and kind." Peiti shook her dark head.  
  
"I think we should help Seiya get together with her."  
  
"What? Jirian-"  
  
"Oh, come on! We'll have the others help us out! They want them together as much as we do!"  
  
"I really don't think-"  
  
"Oh quit it! It'll be fun!" She opened the door to their room and was instantly attacked by a flying monkey-mouse. "ARG!" She fell backwards onto her butt, her pet clinging to the back of her neck. "PUCK!!"  
  
"She's trying to eat me again!!!" the small creature yelped, digging his little claws into her flesh, causing her to let out another yelp.  
  
"ELARA!!" Jirian bellowed. "Stop trying to kill my pet!!"  
  
"He started it!"  
  
"Peiti, go kill your fox while I detach this thing from my skin!" Jirian began trying to pry Puck's claws from her neck.  
  
"Only if you promise to tan her hide into a nice hat for me," Peiti said as she glared at her pet. Elara slunk away to hide under Peiti's bed. "Stay there. Jirian, maybe we should put Puck in his cage and Elara in her carrier."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"We promise we'll be good!" Peiti raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You had better." She pulled off the navy blue T-shirt she was wearing and put on a forest green blouse, exchanging her faded blue jeans for a black skirt. Jirian changed as well, into a silver blouse and a pair of black slacks.  
  
"You ready to go?" Peiti nodded.  
  
"First let me redo my braid." Jirian nodded and wove a pale blue ribbon into her light blonde hair. Peiti smiled as she tied her hair off with a black ribbon.  
  
"You know, your shirt matches Yaten's hair."  
  
"Yours matches Sesshou's," Jirian replied. Peiti blushed.  
  
"I guess it does." She cleared her throat. "Shall we go then?" Jirian nodded, grinning. The girls proceeded downstairs.  
  
Everyone except the Lights and Sesshou had arrived by now and they greeted the two girls with big smiles and cheery hello's. By some strange coincidence, Haruka's outfit was almost exactly like Jirian's and likewise for Peiti and Mako-chan. There were a few comments on this and much laughter.  
  
"What have we missed?" A man with long black hair tied in a ponytail walked in, accompanied by Yaten, Sesshou, and another man with light brown hair. Big smiles lit up on the Japanese girls' faces.  
  
"Hey, guys! You're late!" Rei-chan said, waving them in.  
  
"Not too late I hope," Yaten said, sneaking a glance at Jirian. Luckily, the woman was too busy buttoning her cuff to notice.  
  
"Peiti, Jirian, this is Seiya and Taiki. I believe you already know the other two?" Usagi said with a sly look. Both Americans flushed and mumbled hellos.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Seiya, the one with the black hair, said, smiling at them. "Sesshou and Yaten haven't been able to shut up about the two of you so I'm glad to finally speak to you in person." Now Yaten and Sesshou blushed, looking everywhere but at the two girls.  
  
Let's hold off the embarrassments, shall we?" Haruka said lightly, giving Seiya a little glare. Even though she knew he was a good scout, she still didn't trust him much.  
  
I say we eat," Minako voted, raising a hand. "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving and this food will get cold if we don't eat it soon!"  
  
Everyone agreed with this decision and the girls brought out the rest of the food. Peiti and Jirian both blushed when they realized their shirts did indeed match the boys' hair colors.  
  
"So you girls are from Vermont?" Peiti nodded in answer to Taiki's question.  
  
"Yeah, Burlington. Our parents moved into our homes there when they were married and we've lived there ever since."  
  
"Really? So why did you come to Japan?"  
  
"We thought it would be fun to do a foreign exchange program and, knowing our obsession with this country, our parents suggested Japan." Jirian smiled. "Our friends couldn't get us to shut up for love or money."  
  
"Manga's and animes worked though!" Everyone laughed.  
  
"So, what do you two like to do for fun?" Seiya asked. The two shrugged.  
  
"Well, Peiti likes karate and ice skating and I like fencing and writing."  
  
"Ah, more intellectual pursuits I see." Both girls flushed. "In any case, we're glad you two came." Usagi gave Seiya a little glare while the others agreed with her.  
  
They continued eating for a while then decided to move on to games. Several suggestions came up, but spin the bottle won out.  
  
"Tell me again why we're playing this game?" Peiti said as she sat between Usagi and Makoto. Jirian shrugged from her place between Usagi and Haruka.  
  
"Who wants the first spin?" Rei asked, glancing slyly at Seiya. He rolled his blue eyes.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll do it." There were some hoots from his relatives as he spun the glass bottle. It spun crazily for a few moments before stopping at Usagi. "Well, well, look at that!"  
  
"No way!" Usagi cried, flushing.  
  
"It's part of the rules, Usagi," Minako said with a wicked smile. "Sorry, but you have to kiss him."  
  
Grumbling, Usagi stood and went over to Seiya. She leaned down and gave his cheek a quick peck. "That's all you're getting out of me," she huffed, going back to her place.  
  
"I'll just hope for more next time," Seiya said, passing the bottle to Yaten. Usagi turned a shade of purple not before seen.  
  
"There are so many pretty ladies here, I really can't hope for just one," Yaten said as he spun the glass bottle. All the girls, save Haruka and Jirian burst into giggles. Jirian blushed and Haruka narrowed her eyes a bit. The bottle began to slow until it finally stopped.pointing to Haruka. She yawned and gave the bottle a little knock so it faced Jirian.  
  
"You can't do that!" the American cried, blushing more.  
  
"Sorry, but my kisses are for one person alone and it's not him," Haruka said with an amused smirk. "Looks like you're the runner up."  
  
"You know the rules," Mako-chan reminded her, grinning from ear-to-ear.  
  
"This is so cheap," she said, standing. "Fine, I'll play by the rules." She went over to Yaten and yanked him up, giving him a quick kiss before pushing him back down in his seat. "There." Yaten was the reddest anyone had ever seen him. This time, EVERYONE laughed.  
  
"Your turn, Sesshou," the silver-haired man muttered, not meeting anyone's eyes.  
  
Sesshou just smiled at his cousin and spun. Everyone watched the bottle's slowing with interest.  
  
It landed on Usagi.  
  
"Nope, only one kiss per player and you know it!" He shrugged and spun again. It landed on Peiti this time. She flushed. "The bottle is rather one sided, don't you think?" Everyone laughed.  
  
"Go on, Peiti," Makoto urged. The brunette flushed, then went over to Sesshou and gave him a light kiss. She sat down, beet red. Sesshou just smiled.  
  
"Well, we're out of guys, so lets let Haruka go, then we can play a different game." They chuckled as Haruka spun the bottle. Sure enough, it landed on Michiru. They shared a quick, but loving, kiss then broke.  
  
"How about charades? We can divide up on three teams," Ami suggested. Everyone agreed and divided up. Ami, Hotaru, Haruka, Jirian, and Makoto were on one team and Minako, Michiru, Peiti, Rei, and Seiya were on another. Which left, Setsuna, Usagi, Sesshou, Taiki, and Yaten on the third.  
  
"This will certainly be interesting." Peiti smiled at Jirian.  
  
Ami went first on their team. She held up one finger, then tapped three on her arm. Makoto translated.  
  
"One word, three syllables." Ami nodded, then tapped one finger on her arm, then two. "First two syllables." She made a falling motion with her hands, wiggling her fingers.  
  
"Snow?" Hotaru offered. Ami shook her head and waved her hands to erase the motion. Then she made a drinking motion.  
  
"Sake?" Haruka asked. Ami glared and shook her head.  
  
"OH! Water!" Ami nodded at Hotaru. Then she tapped her arm with three fingers. Third syllable. She made a kind of throwing down motion.  
  
"Throw?" Head shake. Ami changed to a motion where her hand went over her other hand and dropped. "Fall?" She nodded. "Waterfall!" Jirian cried. Everyone applauded her.  
  
"Good job," Yaten complimented. She blushed.  
  
***  
  
"Thanks for having the party, Usagi. It was fun." Usagi just smiled.  
  
"I enjoyed doing if for you two. I like to see all my friends have a good time."  
  
"It was a LOT of fun," Jirian said, grinning at the Japanese woman.  
  
"Now, you know what I think we should do?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go eat all those yummy leftovers!" The girls laughed, racing for the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Nishi caught the glowing crystal as it floated to him. He offered a low bow to the man sitting before him. "I will not fail this time, my lord."  
  
"You had better not, Nishi. You already have one strike against you. It would be a pity to have to send you back to the abyss." The man paled a little.  
  
"I won't let those two scouts interfere this time."  
  
"Just remember not to destroy the one with the silver crystal, whenever she chooses to show up. You are to bring her to me."  
  
"Yes, my lord. It will be done."  
  
~~~  
  
"I noticed you were oogling that American girl tonight, Sesshou," Taiki said in a sly voice as he unlocked the apartment door. The man flushed, quickly ducking his head.  
  
"I was not oogling. I just find her interesting, that's all."  
  
"I'll bet."  
  
"Shut up, Yaten. You had YOUR tongue hanging out too," Seiya laughed, pushing him into the apartment.  
  
"Yeah, well at least the girl I like knows I exist," the silver-haired man shot back, green eyes narrowed. Seiya's cheeks reddened a little.  
  
"Usagi knows I exist!"  
  
"From what I've seen." Sesshou trailed off, eyes dancing slightly. Seiya reddened more.  
  
"It's not my fault she still has feelings for that jerk Mamoru! I'll have a date with her yet. You just wait!" The other three laughed.  
  
"How about I make a bet with you," Yaten offered. "I bet you I can get a date with that American before you get a date with Usagi."  
  
"Oooh, I want in on this!" Sesshou piped up. "What are the stakes?"  
  
"If you get a date first, Sesshou and I will do all of your housework for a whole month so you can concentrate on song writing."  
  
"And if I loose?"  
  
"WE get to head the tour next month and WE get to pick the songs. Do we have a deal?" Yaten extended his hand. Seiya studied the two men for a long moment before taking the offered appendage.  
  
"I hope you boys have your aprons ready."  
  
The other two snorted in response.  
  
~~~  
  
"So what are you going to do today, Jiru?" The blonde shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Are you going to go skating again?" she asked slyly. Her friend blushed.  
  
"Actually, I'm going to the dojo."  
  
"Right." Peiti clobbered Jirian with her book bag. "HEY!"  
  
"Knock it off!"  
  
Both of them continued walking and as they turned a corner, they saw a youma burying people in sand hills. Its skin was a scaly yellow-brown.  
  
"Another one?" Peiti and Jirian rolled their eyes.  
  
"Callisto Lunar Power! MAKE UP!"  
  
"Oberon Lunar Power! MAKE UP!" Suddenly, two scouts were standing there.  
  
"I cannot allow you to ruin these people's day at the beach by creating a sand storm! Guardian the realm of the planet Jupiter, keeping watch beautifully from one of its moons, I am Sailor Callisto!"  
  
"Guarding the realm of the planet Uranus, keeping watch beautifully from one of its moons, I am Sailor Oberon!"  
  
"And in the names of our moons, we'll punish you!" The youma growled and threw sand clouds at them. Both dodged out of the way just in time.  
  
"Callisto Rainbow Beam Spray!" The colorful shards of light arrowed in to cut up the youma, causing it to growl in pain and throw more sand at them. The two girls cried out, throwing their arms up in front of their faces.  
  
Then, suddenly, the sand stopped and the youma let out a howl, flying back a few feet. Oberon and Callisto lowered their arms, looking around.  
  
"Surrounded by the dark denseness of night, Sailor Star Fighter. STAGE ON!"  
  
"The secret maternal movement away from death? Sailor Star Healer. STAGE ON!"  
  
"The angel of freedom who runs freely, Sailor Star Maker. STAGE ON!"  
  
"The movement and the death of stars are immanent. Sailor Star Destroyer. STAGE ON!"  
  
Four women stood there, all rather scantily clad. All of them, with the exception of one, had very long hair pulled back into a ponytail. The fourth had much shorter hair.  
  
"Watch your backs!" the one with the grey hair cried. Callisto and Oberon whirled in time to see the youma almost atop them.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" A beam of energy shot out, knocking the monster back again. "Finish it, Star Destroyer."  
  
"Star Shaking Beam!" Yet another beam, this one of pure light, struck the monster, blowing a hole right through it. The monster let out a scream and crumpled to the ground. As the six people watched, the monster became a young woman. A silvery crystal lay on the ground beside her hand.  
  
"What on earth.?" Oberon started towards it.  
  
Suddenly a young man with blonde hair and amber eyes appeared out of no where, and called the crystal to his hand. "Meddling scouts. Why couldn't you have stayed away from the Silver Crystal!" Fighter's head shot up.  
  
"So that's what you're after!" He cursed. "You know, if you let it slip like that, you're pretty dumb."  
  
"Shut up! I'll take care of you!" A cyclone of wind and dust flew at the scouts.  
  
"Callisto Thunder and Lightning Call!" The lightning split the cyclone, destroying it. "Sure you'll take care of us." Sailor Callisto smirked as the man growled.  
  
"I'll get you soon enough!" He disappeared. Oberon turned to the other four scouts.  
  
"Thanks for helping us out." They nodded.  
  
"No trouble." The one with the silver hair winked, flashing them a peace sign before the four disappeared in a flash of light. Oberon and Callisto exchanged glances.  
  
"So there are other scouts," Oberon said, a little surprised.  
  
"Didn't Puck mention that fact once?"  
  
"Like I ever listen to him." Oberon knelt by the woman, checking her pulse. "She's alright. She'll have a major stomach-ache when she wakes up though."  
  
"Better than being a monster."  
  
"True."  
  
"Did that man look familiar to you, Oberon? He seemed.familiar somehow." The blonde scout shook her head.  
  
"No, not really. We had better get back to the house though, and tell those two stupid animals about this." Callisto nodded and they started home, transforming back on the way.  
  
***  
  
Nishi knelt on one knee in front of the shadowed dais, holding out the crystal. "Forgive me, my lord, but I have failed once more." There was an anger-filled silence for about three beats.  
  
"I see." The crystal floated into the shadows. "I am very disappointed in you, Nishi. I expected more from a high-ranking general such as yourself. Was it those two scouts again?"  
  
"No, my lord, but four others. The ones called the Starlights."  
  
"I see." The man tapped his fingers against the arm of his enormous chair.  
  
"There is more, my lord?"  
  
"More? More failure?"  
  
"I.I let slip the mission." In a heartbeat, he was up and out of his chair. He backhanded Nishi across the face, sending him flying.  
  
"You fool! I should send you back to the nine hells!" he roared, his voice echoing in the black room. Nishi staggered to his feet.  
  
"Please, my lord, it was not intentional. Please, I-" Another backhand shut him up.  
  
"Do not think you're going to escape punishment, Nishi." The general fell to his knees, clutching his hand in pain. He watched in horror as the flesh fell from the bone in front of his eyes, leaving a skeletal hand in its place. "You have been warned, Nishi. If you let any more slip or if you fail me again, you will go back to the darkness." The man cowering before him paled.  
  
"I will not fail again, my lord, I promise. I will get that crystal for you."  
  
"You had better, Nishi. You had better." 


	3. Secret Plans! Magasasu, Ruler of the Kin...

Secret Plans! Magasasu, Ruler of the Kin-iro Kingdom!  
  
"So, what do you know about these scouts?" Both animals shrugged.  
  
"We aren't sure. What were their names again?"  
  
Peiti ticked them off on her fingers. "Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Destroyer. All but the last had really long hair. Destroyer's was a lot shorter.  
  
"Hmmm." Elara jumped down from the bed. "I'm still not sure. I'll check it out and let you know. Are you coming, Puck?" The monkey-mouse nodded and followed the fox.  
  
"Now, here's a question. Who has the Silver Impirium Crystal? I seem to recall a bit about it, but.it's all fuzzy." Jirian nodded.  
  
"I know. It's the same way with me. The harder I think about it the worse it gets." The girls sighed.  
  
"We should probably be going to sleep since we have school in the morning."  
  
"Yeah. Good night, Peiti." They moved to their beds and turned out the lights.  
  
"Night, Jirian. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Any kind in particular?" Peiti could hear Jirian grin.  
  
"You mean like Yaten?"  
  
"Maybe I was thinking of Sesshou."  
  
"Good NIGHT, Jiru."  
  
***  
  
Peiti stifled a yawn as she took notes in class. A sharp jab to her ribs made her jump a little. She turned to look to her side and noticed a note with her name on it. She quickly picked it up and began reading it.  
  
Peiti~  
  
I think Puck and Elara figured something out. We need to get to the video arcade after school as soon as possible.  
  
~Jirian  
  
She quickly crumpled the note and stuck it in her pocket as she raised her hand to answer a question.  
  
***  
  
Jirian waited outside the school, checking her watch every three seconds as she waited for Peiti. 'Her class must be running late,' she thought, checking her watch yet again.  
  
"Jirian!" The woman spun around, startled. Seiya was sitting in a gorgeous convertible near the curb, waving. She approached the passenger side with a low whistle.  
  
"Wow! What a great car!" She ran her hands along the door. "A fitting color for you too: black."  
  
"Thanks. Hey, I was wondering if you'd do me a little favor?" Jirian raised an eyebrow, brushing some of her blonde hair from her eyes.  
  
"And what is this favor?"  
  
"I need you and Peiti to convince Usagi to go out on a date with me." Jiru giggled.  
  
"Is that all? Sure, no problem! Happy to help!"  
  
"No, actually, that's not all. You see, my brother and I have this little.wager going on. If Yaten asks you out or if Sesshou asks Peiti out, I need you guys to 'think about it.' Know what I mean?"  
  
"I think so. What are the stakes?"  
  
"If they get dates first, they get to head the tour next month, and trust me, that'll be a big mistake." Jirian laughed a little.  
  
"Ah, but see, I wouldn't know if it would be or not. Tell you what: if they ask us out, Peiti and I will delay for three days. If you don't have a date by then, you aren't going to get one."  
  
"I guess I'll have to settle for that. Thanks, Jiru. Do you need me to drive you someplace?" She laughed again.  
  
"I'm not the one you should be asking. Besides, Peiti and I are walking down to the arcade. Thanks for the offer anyway."  
  
"No problem. See you later!" He zoomed off just as Peiti came out of the school. She raised an eyebrow questioningly at Jirian.  
  
"What was that all about?" Jirian quickly explained everything to her. Peiti laughed.  
  
"That is so like men! Anyway, let's get down to the arcade."  
  
"Right."  
  
***  
  
"So, what did you two find out?"  
  
"Those scouts are called the sailor starlights. Originally, there were only three, but Sailor Star Destroyer showed up about a month ago. They were involved in a battle along with their princess against Chaos and died. They were reborn, but for some reason their princess wasn't." Elara jumped up to Peiti's shoulder. "In any case, I don't think you need to worry about them."  
  
Jirian nodded. "But where is the Silver Impirium Crystal? And who has it?"  
  
"It's here in Tokyo, held by Sailor Moon, currently in her eternal phase. She hasn't been seen for about a year after the business with Chaos." Peiti frowned.  
  
"Why do they want it though?"  
  
"Various reasons. Everyone seems to have a penchant for it. They all want its power." The girls nodded.  
  
"I wish we could remember more about our past lives. We can't do much if we're stuck here, clueless like this." Puck shrugged his small shoulders.  
  
"Nothing to be done, really. You'll remember eventually."  
  
"I'm STILL trying to figure out why this guy wants a silly crystal," Jirian said, handing her pet a few sunflower seeds.  
  
"This is just some silly crystal, Jiru-san," Elara said, shaking her head. "This Silver Crystal holds much power. The power to heal anything and the power to destroy everything. If someone with the wrong intentions were to get their hands on it, the consequences would be great."  
  
"So this mysterious man wants it so he can destroy the world, mystery solved."  
  
"I'm not so sure," Puck spoke up, spitting sunflower seeds at Jirian's cheek as he spoke. "Oops, sorry. Anyway, I'm not entirely sure that that's what this man wants. The chances are equally good that he wants to restore something."  
  
"Restore something?" Peiti repeated. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The crystal can heal anything, remember? And that includes fallen empires. This man may want it to restore a fallen empire."  
  
"Are you saying this guy might be good?" Jirian asked, narrowing her eyes. "Because from what I've seen-"  
  
"No no no no no. You misunderstand," the monkey-mouse said, shaking his head so hard, his ears flapped. "All I'm saying is that this guy, whatever his name may be, may want to heal his fallen empire. I never said they were good."  
  
"That's what I thought," Jirian said. "Now would you stop spitting sunflower seeds in my face?!!"  
  
"I can't help it!!"  
  
As the two argued and Peiti and Elara laughed hysterically, Haruka, hidden behind one of the racing games, called the other scouts together for an emergency meeting.  
  
***  
  
"So you think Peiti and Jirian are these two new mysterious scouts that have been running around Tokyo?" Rei asked. Haruka nodded.  
  
"Hai. Think about it. These two scouts didn't appear until these two did. And their animals seem to have the ability of speech just like Luna and Artemis."  
  
"Hmm.this is a distinct possibility," Ami said. "But they're doing good; why worry?"  
  
"There is something about them that I can't place. And it isn't just being senshi," Makoto sighed. "We'll just have to watch and wait."  
  
"Hai," the others agreed.  
  
Usagi looked out the window. Would they ever get away from this?"  
  
***  
  
That night Usagi, Peiti, and Jirian sat in the Americans' room, eating popcorn and talking.  
  
"So, Usagi, I saw Seiya after school today."  
  
"Really? That's nice."  
  
"He asked about you," Jirian said, grinning. Usagi blushed a little.  
  
"He usually does."  
  
"I think he wants to go out with you." As Jirian spoke, Peiti tried not to burst out laughing. It was exactly like the way Jirian had acted with a girl from Burlington. Usagi flushed, focusing her attention on the movie they were watching.  
  
"Well, goody for him."  
  
"Oh, come on, Usagi. He obviously likes you. One date couldn't hurt." Jirian was a master at wheedling.  
  
"I don't like him like that."  
  
"So? You could just go as friends. Maybe go to a movie, dancing, something."  
  
"I don't think so-"  
  
"And, of course, he'd pay for dinner so you'd get a free meal," Jirian added, tossing a few popcorn kernels in her mouth. Usagi's ears perked up.  
  
"A free meal?"  
  
"Yeah, just think, Usagi: you could go to some fancy restaurant then clean out his wallet. It could be fun." Jirian wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Usagi was looking more interested by the second.  
  
"Hmmm.well.maybe I could TRY to go out on a date." she said slowly, nibbling on her lip and thinking hard. Jirian threw Peiti a wink.  
  
"I knew you'd come around."  
  
"I'm not saying yes," Usagi said quickly. "I'm saying I MIGHT go out with him. IF he asks, that is."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he'll ask, don't worry."  
  
***  
  
"So, do you think he'll ask her today?" Jirian shrugged.  
  
"How should I know? He might though." Peiti giggled.  
  
"This is just like that one time with Ana." Jirian shrugged again and the girls continued their walk down to the ice skating rink.  
  
"I can't believe I'm letting you try to teach me to skate."  
  
"You know how, Jirian, I'm just helping you remember!" The girls laughed. The laughter soon died as the girl recognized the feeling of a youma. They ran off in that direction.  
  
An ugly looking youma was waiting for them, its victims caught in mounds of earth. Its scales were a sickly-looking pale green and its hands oozed a greenish goop.  
  
"How dare you ruin these people's days of fun and shopping? Guardian of the realm of the planet Jupiter, keeping watch beautifully from one of its moons, I am Sailor Callisto!"  
  
"Guarding the realm of the planet Uranus, keeping watch beautifully from one of its moons, I am Sailor Oberon."  
  
"And in the names of our moons, we'll punish you!" They both readied attacks against the youma.  
  
"Diamond Hail!" Oberon yelled, clapping her hands together then spreading her arms out wide. Glowing shards of ice shot out from her palms, striking the monster. It let out a howl of protest, staggering back, its scales burnt.  
  
"Callisto Lightning Thunder call!" With a snarl, the youma dodged to the side, throwing its palms outward. The green goop sprayed out, striking Callisto's side and sending her reeling with a scream.  
  
"Callisto! That's it! You're in trouble now!" Oberon yelled. It sprayed some of the goop at her, but her wind cyclone sent it back. The youma howled again, crumpling to the ground. The blonde scout ran to her fallen friend. "Are you okay, Callisto?" she asked, panicked and pale.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be alright," she said with a wince. "It just nicked me, nothing more." Oberon helped her up and the two faced the monster. "It's time to end this, Oberon. You ready?"  
  
"Of course. Oberon Hail Shower!"  
  
"Callisto Emerald Fury."  
  
There was a bright flash of light and the monster shuddered before falling backwards. There was a light 'clack' as a crystal rolled away from the young man lying there.  
  
"He wasn't so tough," Oberon scoffed, stepping forward to take the crystal.  
  
"I don't think so, Sailor Brat." A blast of hot wind rolled over them, knocking the scouts back a few steps. The man they had seen from the last battle stood there, his face contorted in an ugly expression. He bent, picking up the crystal and tucking it away.  
  
"Who are you?" Callisto demanded, gritting her teeth. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I am Nishi, General of the West. Now I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" He threw his hands out hard and another blast of hot wind rolled over them, mixed with a stinging sand. The two scouts cried out, ducking their heads and covering them with their arms to protect their eyes. "Die!" Oberon looked up in time to catch his fist in her face, something that sent her flying.  
  
"Oberon!" Callisto tried to grab her, but Nishi knocked her aside as well.  
  
"I'll teach you never to interfere with the General of the West!" He kicked Callisto out of the way and yanked Oberon up by the hair. She let out a shriek.  
  
"Pig! Let me go!" She twisted, elbowing him in the gut. He grunted and hunched a little, meeting her elbow in the face this time. She kicked him hard in the chest, staggering him back. Callisto, who had by now recovered, delivered a round house kick that pitched him backwards into a nearby plate glass window.  
  
"You okay?" she asked. Oberon nodded, pushing some of her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Fine. You think he's down for good?"  
  
"Guess again!" Callisto bent double when Nishi's fist slammed into her gut. His gloved fist swung around, aiming for her face, but Oberon caught his elbow, stomping down hard on his foot with her booted foot. "Wench!" He tossed her aside easily, but the glove she had been gripping went with her, exposing his skeletal hand. Both scouts screamed in horror. "Now see what you've done?!" He threw Callisto away from him, advancing on Oberon, who was still holding the glove. "I'll have both your heads for this!" He started forward.  
  
"NISHI!" A thick grey mist suddenly rolled over them and Nishi let out a yell, whirling, his eyes wide. Oberon threw the glove away and ducked past the frozen general, falling to her knees beside Callisto.  
  
They saw a shadow form in the mist, the shadow of a man. He strode forward, the vapor curling around his cloaked shoulders. A moment later, he emerged.  
  
The man was very tall, about 6' 6", with very long black hair pulled back in a high ponytail. His acid green eyes glowed and shown starkly in his pale face. His clothes were dark, but embroidered in bright silver.  
  
He walked past the scouts, not even glancing at them as he advanced on Nishi. The general fell to his knees before the huge man, his mismatched hands clasped together. "Please, my lord!" he cried.  
  
"You have failed me again, Nishi. For the third and final time."  
  
"Please!" he begged again, trembling.  
  
"You are not fit to be my general!" He held a gloved hand above Nishi's head. The man on the ground let out a moan and shuddered, turning to dust as he fell forward onto the stones. Hovering in the air were two smoky crystals, both of which were gathered by the other man. He turned then and his eyes focused on the two scouts. "Well, if it isn't the meddling scouts."  
  
"Who are you?" Oberon gasped, hating to admit that she was afraid of this man.  
  
"I am Lord Magasasu, ruler of the Kin-iro kingdom." A slight smirk crossed his handsome features as his gaze traveled to Callisto. Surprise flashed through his eyes and he was silent for a few moments before letting out a soft growl. "You two scouts are nothing but trouble. However, I am a fair man and I will give you a chance to escape. It would be wise for the two of you not to meddle in my affairs again, for the next time I see you, I will not be so lenient." The grey fog grew thicker, as acidic as any kind of smoke. The two scouts began coughing and when the mist cleared, Magasasu was gone.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Callisto shivered as she thought about Magasasu. There was definitely something disturbing about him other than the whole evil thing.  
  
"I have no idea. We had better get back and let Elara and Puck know about this." Callisto nodded.  
  
"You're right, Oberon." They dehenshined and started back home.  
  
***  
  
"Higashi." The black-haired general stepped forward.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"Nishi has failed me. You are to take his place. Do not fail me, least you follow in your predecessor's footsteps."  
  
"You have nothing to fear, my lord."  
  
"No, I don't think I do." Magasasu sat back in his dark throne, resting his chin on his fist. "Tell me, Higashi, what are your plans for getting this crystal? I am quite curious as to how YOU expect to accomplish what Nishi did not."  
  
"Nishi was a fool!" Higashi burst out, his cheeks flushing as they always did when he got worked up. "He was too sporadic! The best tactic is to target people close to the person who holds what we want."  
  
"Ah, but you forget, Higashi: we don't know who has the crystal."  
  
"It's quite simple: we'll go after these two scouts." Magasasu shot to his feet.  
  
"No!" he barked, startling the general. Regaining control of himself, he took his seat once more. "I do not wished them harmed, Higashi. Especially not the brunette."  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"They may hold key information. If possible, take them alive. Or, if it is unavoidable, get rid of the blonde. But I want that Sailor Callisto brought directly to me. Understand?"  
  
"Perfectly, my lord. What you command, shall be done." 


	4. Three Dates…and a New Youma

Three Dates...and a New Youma  
  
"So, this is earth." Higashi stood on top of a high building, his cape swirling in the wind as he looked down on the streets of Tokyo. He humphed. "Not much to it. I don't see any reason for any person to fight for it," he scoffed, placing a booted foot on the ledge and leaning down a little.  
  
"Hey! You there! What are you doing up here? This place is under construction!" Higashi slowly turned his head, dark eyes flashing. A man stood there, the hardhat identifying him as a worker. "Are you deaf or something? Get off of this building!"  
  
A slight smile crossed the general's face as he straightened and turned. In half a heartbeat, he had closed the distance between them, and in another, he had the man by the throat and was holding him over the edge of the building. Terrified, he let out a yell for help.  
  
"NEVER tell me what to do, human." He let go and, as the man screamed on his way down, turned and walked away.  
  
***  
  
"Ooooh! Let me try some, Usagi!" Quick as a whip, Jirian reached around the girl, snagging one of the rice balls for herself and popping it in her mouth.  
  
"Buy your own!" the Japanese woman protested, holding them out of reach, but Peiti had already snagged one. "HEY!"  
  
"Those are good!" Peiti said, munching on hers and smiling impishly.  
  
"Now I only have two left!"  
  
"I'll buy you some more," Jirian promised, breaking a little off one of the remaining snacks to give Puck, who was currently riding comfortably in her coat pocket.  
  
The day, though bright, was windy and slightly chilly, and the three girls were on their way to a movie. Usagi, who had already seen it once, assured them that they would love it.  
  
"You know, Jirian, I don't think the owners of the theater will like you bringing a monkey-mouse in," Peiti said, tucking some of her hair into her hat.  
  
"It's not my fault he was sleeping in my pocket," the blonde said, taking out the animal. He let out an angry chitter, leaping out of her gloved hand and into her coat. Jirian yelled, trying to get him out as the other two howled in laughter. She finally succeed in getting him out and proceeded to scold him.  
  
"You alright, Jiru? That was quite a dance you were doing." The three girls looked up and saw Seiya standing there, smiling. Color crept into Jirian's cheeks.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"That's good." His gaze turned to Usagi and his smile grew. "Hello, Usagi."  
  
"Hi. . ."  
  
"Look, Jiru! A coffee stand! Let's get some!" Peiti grabbed the other woman's arm, dragging her across the street, leaving Usagi and Seiya alone.  
  
"Get back here!" she yelled, turning red. She started after them, but Seiya laid a hand on her arm, halting her.  
  
"Wait a sec, Usagi. I want to talk to you." She blushed a little darker, turning back.  
  
"Um. . .okay. . ."  
  
"If you aren't doing anything later, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or something."  
  
"I'm going to a movie right now, so—"  
  
"Dinner then. And maybe a little dancing."  
  
"I really don't think—"  
  
"Come on, Usagi. It's just dinner. What could it hurt?" He stared down at her with intense blue eyes, his face serious. Usagi gulped.  
  
"W-well, I-I need to think about it. . ."  
  
"Alright." He took out a card, pressing it into her palm. "Call me when you've decided and we'll set a date." He threw her a wink and a peace sign as he walked away.  
  
"Did he just ask you out?!!" Jirian latched onto her arm, her eyes round and a big grin on her face.  
  
"Yeah, come on, Usagi, give us a little info here," Peiti added, latching onto her other arm. "Did he or didn't he?"  
  
"He did. . ." The Americans squealed, bouncing a little.  
  
"What did you say? Did you say yes?! Tell me you said yes!"  
  
"I-I told him I'd think about it. . ." Jirian and Peiti exchanged glances.  
  
"Usagi!" Peiti frowned. "Just say yes, what can it hurt?"  
  
"We-ell..."  
  
"Yeah, Usagi. He really likes you—or so we've heard. Just give him a chance."  
  
"I'll call him later tonight. I'll decide after the movie." The two Americans nodded.  
  
"Good. Now let's get going."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Wow, Usagi. That was a great movie!" Jirian grinned at the girl.  
  
"Yeah. It was even better than the first time." Peiti opened her mouth to say something but shut it, grinning.  
  
"What?" Jirian looked to where her friend pointed and turned red.  
  
"Jirian! Usagi! Peiti!" Yaten came up, smiling. "Fancy seeing you here."  
  
"Hi, Yaten!" Usagi smiled.  
  
"Hello, Yaten." Peiti nudged Usagi and said, "Hey, we'll be right back..." and they proceeded to run off.  
  
"They sure are in a hurry to go somewhere."  
  
"Yes, they certainly are."  
  
"Actually, I'm kind of glad they left. I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Oh?" Jirian arched an eyebrow. "And that would be?"  
  
"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Even though she had been expecting it—sort of—she still reddened a little. She started to say 'YES!!!' but remember the bet at the last second.  
  
"Hmm...could I think about it and let you know in a few days?"  
  
"That works for me. Here's my number." He handed her a card like the one Seiya had given Usagi.  
  
"I'll be sure to call soon." He nodded and left, flashing a peace sign. His farewell seemed familiar somehow...  
  
"So...Did you two make plans for a romantic candlelit dinner?" Jirian glared at her friends.  
  
"No more than YOU did, Usagi." The Japanese woman turned very red.  
  
"Gee...now I'm starting to feel left out." Peiti mock-pouted and Jirian laughed.  
  
"Good, you always had guys hanging off you at home." Peiti stuck her tongue out at her friend.  
  
"Come on, you two. Mama promised us pizza after the movie."  
  
"Please tell me it's cheese," Jirian begged. Usagi laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yes, Mama promised it would be cheese."  
  
"YAY!" The girls skipped down the street towards the Tsukino home, oblivious to the dark shadow of someone watching them.  
  
"How very interesting," Higashi murmured to himself, tapping his bottom lip. "They're humans, yet they have a strange aura surrounding them. Well, we'll just have to give them a little test, won't we?" Extracting a crystal from his pocket, he held it to the light, a small smile hovering around his mouth. "I will not fail you, my lord. . ."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jirian flopped down on her bed with a sigh, dropping a pillow over her face. Peiti, who was getting ready for bed, glanced over at her.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just debating, that's all."  
  
"About?" The girl shrugged, turning over on her belly and resting her chin in her palms.  
  
"I'm trying to decide if I really want to go out on a date with Yaten."  
  
"Are you serious? I thought you liked him!"  
  
"I do!" The blonde gave her head a little shake. "But it's just. . .oh, I don't know what it is. I just have this strange, strange feeling. I've had it ever since that last fight with Nishi and Magasasu."  
  
"What kind of feeling is it?"  
  
"It's like. . .it's like I know them both from somewhere." Peiti stared at her friend.  
  
"You know, Jiru," Puck said, jumping up in front of her, "you could be remembering something from your past life."  
  
"What?! Are you saying I knew those two in my former life?!"  
  
"It's quite possible."  
  
"Oh, how very nice. Did you here that, Peiti? I'm connected to the bad guys. Just what I need." Peiti laughed a little, sitting on her bed, facing the other girl.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, something about them feels familiar to me too. It's not a strong feeling or anything, but it's there." Jirian nodded, sitting up and stretching. She started to say something, but Usagi popped her head in just then, grinning.  
  
"Oh, Peiti. . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's a phone call for you. . ." She held out the phone for her, throwing Jirian a wink. Puzzled, Peiti took it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Peiti, it's me." Sesshou!!!!  
  
"O-oh. H-hi, Sesshou." She glared at Usagi, her face pink.  
  
"Hi. I don't know if you're busy or anything, but there is this great band playing at the theater next week and I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me."  
  
"Um...I'll have to think about it. But it's a definite maybe."  
  
"Great! Why don't you give me a call when you decide."  
  
"Sure." She took his number quickly after searching around for a pen. Jirian finally gave her one from her private hoard. "I'll call you then."  
  
"Stellar. Bye." They hung up and Peiti turned to see Jirian and Usagi grinning.  
  
"Not a word, you two." The other two girls just looked at each other and burst out laughing. Jirian caught the pillow that was chucked at her. Usagi caught hers as well...in the face.  
  
"HEY!" Jirian's grin grew wider.  
  
"Peiti and Sesshou, sittin' in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes--!"  
  
"Shove it, Jiru." Peiti turned up her nose and faced the wall, pulling out the newest Inu Yasha manga.  
  
"Hey! Where did you get that?! I thought you said it didn't come out until next week!!"  
  
"I lied."  
  
"You're going to let me read it, RIGHT?"  
"Only if you stop teasing me."  
  
"But--!" Peiti gave her a look. "FINE."  
  
Usagi was laughing during the entire exchange. "You two are so funny!" In unison, two pillows clobbered the laughing blonde.  
  
"Girls, don't you think you should be getting to bed?" Usagi's mother called up the stairs.  
  
"HAI!" The girls told each other goodnight and Usagi left. Jirian got in bed and Peiti turned out the light before getting into her own.  
  
"Night, Elara. Night, Jirian."  
  
"Night."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Peiti yawned as she walked to school with Jirian and Usagi. Puck was riding on Jirian's shoulder and Elara and Luna were sitting like wise on their owners. "Stay up late, Peiti?"  
  
"Nah, I slept, but it was really bad. I kept waking up." Jirian giggled brightly.  
  
"Dreaming of Sesshou were we?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Did someone say my name?" The girls jumped and whirled to see the three Lights behind them along with Sesshou, who was smiling slightly. Peiti turned a bright red color, hiding quickly behind her friends. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, not at all, Sesshou," Jirian said smoothly, giggling a little. "Just a little girl-talk, that's all."  
  
"Hear that, guys? They're talking about us behind our backs," Seiya said, winking openly at Usagi. Now it was the Japanese girl's turn to blush.  
  
"Only good things, I hope," Yaten added.  
  
"When you three are finished, I believe we have school?" Taiki said, pushing his brothers and cousin forward. "Talk to you girls later!" he called back, giving them his own wink and peace sign.  
  
"Why do they all do that?" Jirian wondered aloud, watching them go.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Flash peace signs when they leave. It looks very familiar to me."  
  
"Yeah, same here," Peiti said, exchanging looks with the girl.  
  
"Oh no!" Usagi screeched, looking at her watch. "We're late!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"My, my, what strange creatures these are," Higashi laughed to himself, watching the three running girls from the window ledge of a high building. "I think this is going to be more fun than I first thought. Now all I need is a good target to infect." He cast his eyes over the street until he spotted a girl of about ten years old. "Perfect."  
  
Higashi took the jewel from his pocket and held it at an arm's length. It began to glow and grow hot. He dropped it and it immediately flew to the girl, attaching itself to the back of her neck. She smacked at it, thinking it was no more than a horsefly, and kept walking.  
  
"Perfect," he murmured, jumping down to follow. "By sundown, they'll have their test."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I swear, those teachers only have tests so they can laugh at the students! I didn't know half of what was on there!" Peiti and Jirian laughed. They had thought the test was easy.  
  
"It wasn't that hard, Usagi. You just need to try harder." The blonde seemed to droop.  
  
"I DO try. It's just too hard!"  
  
"Well, while Jirian and I are at our practices, you can study!" Their friend grumbled as she walked away. The two Americans just laughed again and continued on to their practices.  
  
"So, Peiti, have you answered Sesshou yet?" Jirian's friend blushed and shook her head.  
  
"No. Have you answered Yaten?"  
  
"Nope. I'm really tempted not to give Seiya his three days though. I really like Yaten."  
  
"Ditto. Towards my hunk, of course." She winked.  
  
"Oh, of course," Jiru agreed, laughing. The friends laughed as the continued down the street. Their laughter was cut short, however, when they felt a certain wrongness.  
  
"Well, so much for THIS enjoyable day," Peiti said.  
  
"A scout's work is never done," Jirian replied grimly, removing her silver henshin wand from a hidden pocket. "Let's do this thing."  
  
"Right."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ug! What the hell is that?!" Sailor Oberon cried as they skidded to a stop. A monster covered in a mossy green substance was standing in the center of the street. It was about seven feet tall and very slimy-looking.  
  
"I don't know but it sure doesn't look friendly," Callisto said as it turned its yellow gaze towards them.  
  
"Let's hang the corny catch phrases and show this thing what we do to creatures that terrorize mortals! OBERON HAIL SHOWER!" Hail the size of golf balls were hurled at the creature. But, before they even got close, a strong wind, mixed with a stinging rain, arose, shooting it back at the two scouts. They let out little yells, jumping to opposite sides to avoid getting hit.  
  
"Callisto Rainbow Beam Spray!" Callisto yelled when she recovered. But, again, the attack was thrown back at them.  
  
"What the heck!" Oberon said, getting to her feet. "How does it do that?!"  
  
"I'd like you to introduce you to your newest opponent, Sailor Brats. This is Monsuunkikou. Charming, isn't she?" A man suddenly alighted beside the youma, a cruel smile on his handsome features. He was dressed completely in black and was on the short side.  
  
"Who are YOU?" Callisto demanded.  
  
"That doesn't matter right now." He jumped into the air and hovered there. "If I were you two, I'd worry more about defeating Monsuukikou. I'll guarantee you that she'll be much more of a challenge for you than any of Nishi's youmas." The man laughed a little then looked down at the ugly monster. "Well?! What are you waiting for?! Kill them!"  
  
The monster nodded and sent more of the acid rain at them. Callisto cried out as a bit caught her on the arm. Her eyes narrowed and she looked over at Oberon. "Double team it!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"CALLISTO LIGHTNING AND THUNDER CALL!"  
  
"OBERON DIAMOND HAIL!" The combined efforts from their attacks wounded the youma, but not enough. Now it was big, powerful, ugly, AND angry.  
  
"Now what?" Callisto stared at the youma.  
  
"Oberon, distract it, and I'll try to find its weak spot!" She nodded and raised her hands.  
"OBERON WIND CYCLONE!" Oberon led the youma on a chase, keeping it from concentrating on Callisto. The senshi smiled grimly when she saw a spot on its neck where the green mossy stuff appeared to have been chipped away.  
  
"CALLISTO EMERALD FURY!" The emerald green globe shot straight at the bare spot.  
  
"NO!" The general flew forward but it was too late.  
  
The concentrated attack hit its mark dead on and the youma let out a bellow of pain, falling forward. As it did, its appearance faded and by the time it landed, it had become a ten-year-old girl. A crystal rolled away from her still form, its black depths becoming a smoky grey color.  
  
"Damn you!" the general snarled, landing on the ground once more.  
  
"How dare you use children as puppets! OBERON DIAMOND HAIL!" The man grunted, leaping easily out of the way, scooping up the crystal as he did so.  
  
"I may not have gotten you this time, but I will!" A humid, hot blast of wind rolled over them, accompanied by a stinging rain, a combination that caused the scouts to fling their arms in front of their faces. When they lowered them, the general was gone.  
  
"He was certainly pleasant, wasn't he?" Oberon said dryly, dehenshining. Callisto followed suit, letting out a little snort.  
  
"Oh yes. He was just SO nice." She knelt to check on the little girl and nodded to Jirian to signal she was all right.  
  
"He mentioned that Nishi guy so they must be tied together somehow."  
  
"Yeah, and he used those crystals to control the people just like Nishi."  
  
"We'd better get back and tell our animals about this. And maybe they've finally uncovered something in their research." Peiti nodded and the two walked away.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"You failed, Higashi." Magasasu said in his deep voice, taking the crystal from the general.  
  
"But for a purpose, my lord. I've figured out who the two scouts are." The larger man raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Indeed?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. The blond one, Sailor Oberon, is an American by the name of Jirian."  
  
"And the other?"  
  
"Also an American. Peiti." Magasasu stood and turned to look out one of the black windows, his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
"How very interesting," he murmured. He was silent for a long while and when he turned, his face was very serious.  
  
"Obviously these scouts are very powerful together if they are able to defeat our youmas. I want you to split them up. Perhaps we'll be able to beat them if they are alone."  
  
"Yes, my lord. Do you still want the brunette alive?"  
  
"Yes. She could prove useful. I don't care about the blonde; kill her if you wish. But don't let any harm come to the other. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Oh yes, my lord. Crystal." 


	5. A Test of Skill! Callisto’s Power

A Test of Skill! Callisto's Power  
  
Peiti walked down the street, her eyes on the ground. She was headed to the building where the archery club met.  
  
"Hey, pretty lady. How about that date?" She looked up, surprised. Sesshou was standing there, smiling.  
  
"I-I'm still not sure..." She smiled a little. "I've got to get to archery, so I'll see you later?" She waved and ran off. Sesshou sighed.  
  
"I'm never going to get that date." He walked a little way, then caught sounds of a fight. Or rather, the start of one. He ran over to where the sounds were coming from. Peiti was in the center of a circle of archery club members, most of which were males.  
  
"Go home, American! We don't need you here, fouling our heritage," one of the boys, named Miko, spat.  
  
"What do you need? Your rulers destroying it?" There was a sound of a slap and Peiti had a hand on her cheek.  
  
"Insolent whore! We don't need people like you telling us what to do!" He raised his hand again to strike her but was stopped.  
  
"Hit her again, and you will regret it." Sesshou's eyes and voice were dark with anger.  
  
"She is speaking as if she knew everything, same as you, foreigner," the boy sneered.  
  
"At least she knows something, Miko. Your head is so void of thought I can hear the few you have rattling around." Miko twisted his arm away and pulled back to punch Sesshou when a hard chop to the back of the neck dropped him to his knees. Peiti stood behind him, eyes blazing.  
  
"Does anyone else object to me joining the archery club?" Everyone else backed off, a few boys dragging Miko away. Peiti glared after them, then turned to Sesshou. Her cheek was still red, but she was smiling. "Thank you for coming to my rescue."  
  
"Not a problem," he replied, giving her a little bow. "I am at your service."  
  
"Thanks." She laughed slightly. "I'd better be going."  
  
"I'll go with you. You seem to attract trouble."  
  
"It was only one time."  
  
"Still, I think I should protect you."  
  
Peiti rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."  
  
"You know, you should be nicer to the person who just saved you," he said in a teasing voice.  
  
"I am nice!" The two continued on, bickering lightly, all in good spirit.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like that bratty scout has a little admirer." Higashi, who was standing on a nearby windowsill, extracted a crystal from a pouch on his belt. He cast his dark eyes until they came to rest on Miko. "Perfect!" He let the crystal drop and it floated to the boy, who was just sitting up. There was a flash of dark light, invisible to all save Higashi, and the stone was gone, embedded in Miko's flesh. "Now, let's see how you do against this one." Cackling, Higashi swooped off to find a good place to watch.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Excellent shot, Peiti-san!"  
  
"Thank you, Sir," the American said, blushing a little. She nocked another arrow and drew back the bowstring, her whole body as taut as the thread. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she got the center in her sights. With a 'twang', the arrow was released and there was a dull 'twack!' as it hit the dead center of the target.  
  
"Wonderful! You have gotten much better in just a few weeks," the leader of the club said, smiling warmly at her. Peiti bowed to him before going over to sit on the bench, her bow resting beside her.  
  
'Too bad Sesshou had to leave so soon,' she thought, digging out her water bottle. 'I could have impressed him with my excellent shooting skills.' She took a drink, smiling to herself as she daydreamed about his reaction.  
  
Her fantasy was cut short by a piercing scream from one of the girls on the field. Peiti's head snapped up and she dove to the side just as a huge wave of water splashed over the bench. She came up on her feet and her eyes widened when she saw the youma wreaking havoc on the archer's field.  
  
It was tall, much taller than a normal person and looked to be completely made of water. Across its back, a bow and quiver were slung, though it seemed to be using water attacks rather than conventional weapons.  
  
Peiti fired an arrow at it to see if it truly was purely water. The arrow left a slight hole that quickly closed. Yup, pure water. She swore and began running to a place where she could henshin. She did so in the hall that led to the locker room. She quickly henshined and ran back to the field. The youma had trapped several of the club members in its waters. Among them was a girl she was friends with along with the leader.  
  
"How dare you ruin a day of fun and—oh, what the hell..." Callisto raised her arms and shouted an attack. "CALLISTO THUNDER AND LIGHTNING CALL!" Lightning merely danced over the body of the youma, not harming it, and out to its captives, causing them to scream in pain. Horror filled Sailor Callisto's eyes as she realized what she had done. She didn't even try to move as the youma trapped her. . .  
  
She was floating. She didn't care what happened. She had hurt innocent people. She never meant to hurt them. . .  
  
"Guardian Callisto. . ." a voice sounded near her.  
  
"Hmm. . .?"  
  
"Do you not remember the tale of your moon's namesake? Callisto was transformed into a bear and killed by her son. But she was placed in the heavens for all to see and to guide those who have lost their way. Just as you are lost. Find yourself and grow strong. . ." Warmth flowed through her as she broke free of the water.  
  
She emerged in a new fuku. Her tiara was no longer gold, but silver and the gem was her symbol, similar to a back wards 5 with a cross line through it. Her gloves were gone and in their place were silver bracers. Her circular gem held an image of her symbol and her choker held a sliver disk with her symbol as well. The bow at the back of her skirt had increased in the length of the streamers. In her hand was a gleaming silver bow.  
  
"I am the guardian who helps the lost find their way. I lead them through storms and woods, through dark and water. You are no challenge for the beautiful bear archer of the sky." She pulled back the string of her bow and an arrow made of lightning and rain and clouds and rainbows form. "CALLISTO STORM ARCHER!" The arrow streaked at the youma, destroying it. Miko slumped to the ground, the crystal that possessed him emerging.  
  
She heard the sound of applause coming from somewhere above her and she whirled, already notching another arrow.  
  
"Tut tut, Callisto. It's bad manners to point sharp objects at other people." Higashi landed in front of her, smiling.  
  
"You again."  
  
"Yes, me again. I HAD hoped my youma would beat you into submission, but it seems you are more powerful than I thought." He held up his hand and the crystal went whizzing past her ear and into the general's waiting hand. "No matter. My lord wants you alive. If he didn't I would have killed you long ago." His eyes narrowed and his smile went deadly cold. "Of course, your friend is uneeded. . ."  
  
"If you lay one finger on Oberon—"  
  
"Oh, it isn't me you have to watch out for, Callisto." With a snarl of rage, she let the arrow go but the general easily dodged it, laughing. "I dare say that no matter what you do, you'll be too late to save her! I hope you said your good-bye's this morning!" With a flash, Higashi was gone.  
  
"Damnit! Oberon!" Callisto whirled and ran off of the archer's field. She had to save her friend!!  
  
To Be Continued. . . 


	6. Swords of Justice! Oberon Powers Up!

Jirian hummed the tune she'd written that day as she walked to her fencing class, swinging her duffle bag, her sword strapped onto her back. So engrossed was she in her humming, that she failed to notice the person in shadow following close behind her. Closer and closer the person crept and a hand began to descend...  
  
"Don't even try it, Yaten," the American said, turning her head a little. The silver-haired man laughed a little, stepping up beside her.  
  
"Damn. I thought you hadn't noticed me."  
  
"I didn't. Until you came out of the trees." She pointed to the ground where their shadows stretched out long in front of them. Yaten scratched his head then laughed again.  
  
"You're pretty observant."  
  
"I try my hardest." Jirian glanced over at him, still swinging her duffle bag. "Is there something you wanted?"  
  
"Well, yes, actually. It was about that date. I was wondering if—"  
  
"Hold that thought." Jirian suddenly shoved her dark blue bag into the man's hands, pulling her sword off of her back.  
  
"Hey, whoa! If you didn't want to go out, all you had to do was say--!!" Yaten started. But instead of advancing on him, the woman had turned around and was walking to a group that was behind them.  
  
There were about five boys, all looking a little older. They had a younger girl cornered and were pushing her around as if she were some kind of volleyball. Yaten winced when he heard the sharp CRACK! of the flat side of Jirian's sword coming into contact with their arms, legs, and back of the neck. The boys yelped in surprise, their game stopping.  
  
"The next one of you that touches her gets a LOT more than a hit on the back of the knee," Jirian snarled, standing in front of the terrified girl, her sword held out in front of her. The boys exchanged glances then turned and bolted for their lives. "That's what I thought." She smiled and turned to the girl, putting her fencing sword back into its sheath on her back. "You alright?"  
  
"H-hai. Thank you for helping me." She smiled at Jirian and she smiled brightly back, helping her pick up her fallen books.  
  
"It was no trouble." The girl waved and ran off.  
  
"That was a pretty nice thing you did, Jirian-san," Yaten remarked, stepping up behind her.  
  
"I don't allow bullying of any kind in my presence," she replied, turned and taking her bag from the man.  
  
"That makes sense. Well, anyway, about that date—"  
  
"Oh no! I'm late for fencing! I'll talk to you later, Yaten!" The silver- haired man slumped when he saw the American was already halfway down the sidewalk.  
  
"I'll never get that date!"  
  
"Fresh meat," Higashi laughed to himself, watching the girl run away from Jirian. He tracked her easily, dropping in front of her when she entered a deserted park. She fell back with a cry, her purpley eyes wide with fright.  
  
"W-who are you?! What do you want?!"  
  
"Relax, my dear," Higashi said, withdrawing a black crystal from his pocket. "It's not you I want per say. I just need your body for a little while."  
  
The girl's scream was lost in a sudden flutter of birds rising from the trees.  
  
"Point!" Jirian stepped back, removing her helmet and shaking out her blonde hair. She shook hands with the girl who had lost to her then went over to sit on the bench while she waited for her next turn.  
  
"Jirian-san." The woman jumped to her feet as the sensei of the class walked over to her. She bowed low.  
  
"Hai, sensei?"  
  
"I'm quite impressed with your recent advancement. I want you to know that I'm seriously considering in nominating you for the tournament to be held in a few weeks."  
  
"Really?! That would be great!" Jirian cried, her blue eyes bright with excitement. "I-I mean...thank you, sensei," she corrected, bowing again. The older man laughed, clapping a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's alright to be excited, Jirian-san. Just keep up the good work and you'll be in, no problem. I wouldn't be surprised if you took top marks." He threw her a wink before turning and going back over to his seat to watch the next match.  
  
"Wow! Top marks! I can't WAIT to tell Peiti and Usagi! Jirian said excitedly to herself as she walked out into the hall to get a drink from the fountain. Once she was finished, she leaned back against the wall beside it, daydreaming a little. 'I wonder what Yaten will think...' she thought, pink tingeing her normally pale cheeks.  
  
The high-pitched, terrified scream of a woman shattered her pleasant dream.  
  
"N-nani?" She dashed to the door of the fencing gallery, throwing it back.  
  
The younger girl from earlier was standing in the center of the room, her purple eyes far-away and glassy. The students from the fencing class were spread out in a wide circle around her, unconscious in large puddles of water. When Jirian entered the room, she turned her glassy gaze on her, raising a hand.  
  
"What are you doing?!" A large wave of water suddenly rose up in front of her, forcing her to leap sideway. Still, it hit her side, knocking her against the wall.  
  
"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" The girl was engulfed in a blinding light and she screamed, falling to her knees. Jirian's eyes went wide and she ran forward.  
  
"NO! You'll hurt—AHHH!" Her sentence ended in a scream as a huge wave of water slammed into her body, wrapping itself around her. She gurgled, fighting against the cold, wet coffin, but she began to feel heavy and her head dropped...  
  
"...princess..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Princess Oberon...you can't give up yet...your task is not yet over...you must continue to fight..."  
  
"I can't...the water is so heavy...I can't breathe..."  
  
"Open your eyes, Princess Oberon. See your destiny..."  
  
Slowly, Jirian's blue eyes opened. Swimming before her in the frigid, murky waters was a glowing, silver sword.  
  
"Take it in your hand...and speak the words of power..."  
  
Feeling as if someone else were controlling her body, Jirian's hand stretched out and her fingers closed around the sapphire-set handle. Unbidden, the words rose to her lips:  
  
"OBERON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" The wave broke and a bright light fell upon the area. When it cleared, a scout stood there, head bowed, eyes closed.  
  
A soft wind blew through the area, making the long silver streamers of her bow flap gently. The bands of her gloves had disappeared and the bow on the front of her fuku was now longer and darker. Slowly, she raised her head, the silver of her tiara flashing in the light from the windows. The diamond on her choker flashed, throwing rainbows of color over the walls and creating splashes of color in the air as the watery mist fell over the room.  
  
"I am Sailor Oberon. Protector of the weak and helpless, defender of the fragile maidens. And I will not let you hurt anyone else!" She raised her hand in the air and a blast of wind rolled through the room, knocking the possessed girl back. A sword flashed into being, gently falling into Oberon's extended hand. "OBERON HAILING WIND!"  
  
The blinding flash washed over the girl and she screamed once. When it cleared, she was lying facedown on a mat, a smoky crystal resting beside her hand. Jirian lowered her silver sword, her blue eyes wide.  
  
"Look out!" She was suddenly knocked aside as a knife whizzed through the air. It struck the spot she had been moments before. The silver-haired woman sprawled out on top of her looked VERY familiar. With a start, she realized it was one of the women she'd seen in an earlier fight with Nishi.  
  
"Damn you!" Both women looked up to see Higashi floating there, face twisted in fury. The crystal floated off of the floor and into his waiting hand. "Don't think I'm finished with you, Oberon! Or your partner!" His cloak snapped around him and he was gone.  
  
"Oberon!" Callisto came running up in an altered uniform, similar to Oberon's. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Aside from someone trying to kill me, yes." Realizing the silver haired senshi was nowhere to be seen, she looked around, but didn't see her.  
  
"What is going on with these people trying to kill us? Or rather you..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"That man...he said his master wanted me, but not you...What is going on?"  
  
"You think I know? Come on, we need to tell Puck and Elara."  
  
"Let me get this straight. This general tried to capture you, Peiti and kill you, Jirian?"  
  
"Hai. Only we don't know why."  
  
Elara frowned. "Well, we know one thing, Jirian is being considered disposable by the enemy, but not Peiti. We can use that."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Decoy," Puck said around his mouthful of seeds. Peiti frowned.  
  
"Yes, I suppose. But why would this general's master want me? Jirian is much more powerful than I."  
  
"Actually you're about even. Maybe a bit more, but not much. Don't worry, Peiti. We'll think of something." A knock on their door made Peiti and Jirian start.  
  
"Hai? Come in." Usagi came in.  
  
"Are you two alright? When you got home from your clubs, you seemed a little tired. Mama had me bring up some snacks."  
  
"Thanks, Usagi. Fencing and archery is hard work." Jirian smiled. "Its a good thing, too, otherwise we'd get fat."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe that's what you need, Usagi! A club that makes you work hard." Peiti grinned.  
  
"You two are being mean!"  
  
"Oh, come on. We'll share the snacks with you."  
  
"Yay!" The girls laughed and sat down to enjoy the food. Jirian and Peiti were both still thinking about the problem with the general...  
  
"Idiot!" Higashi went flying across the room, slamming hard into the opposite wall and falling to the floor.  
  
"Please...my lord..."  
  
"Instead of disposing of them, you gave them a chance to become even more powerful!" Magasasu advanced on the fallen general, swirls of smoke curling around him.  
  
"My lord, please," Higashi said, getting to his knees. "I will dispose of the blonde and bring the other to you. I will go myself this time. Neither of them will get away."  
  
"If you had not served me well before the fall of our kingdom, Higashi, I would have sent you back to the darkness a long time ago. This is your very last chance. If you fail, by the time I'm through with you, you will pray for the eternal darkness. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. And I promise you: this time, I will succeed." 


	7. Help from New Senshi! Higashi's Demise!

**Help from New Senshi! Higashi's Demise!**

"But my lord! You said you would give me another chance!" Magasasu waved his hand dismissively.

"I have changed my mind, Higashi. I do not wish you to ruin our chances any more than you already have. Nan will take your place. I trust him more than you." The red haired general came forward, bowing to his master.

"You honor me, my lord. I will capture this 'Sailor Callisto' and I will find you the ginzushou. I will not fail you."

Higashi snarled to himself as he stormed away.

He'd show them.

_(Cut)_

"Jirian-san! Peiti-san!" The girls turned and smiled, blushing faintly when they saw Yaten and Sesshou come running up.

"Hello, Sesshou. Yaten. What's up?" Jirian asked, bouncing on her toes.

The silver haired man rubbed the back of his neck. "We were wondering if you two had thought anymore about those dates." The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. They had given Seiya his three days. Smiling, they turned back to the men.

"Sure!" Sesshou and Yaten grinned.

"That's great, we need to head home, but we'll call you two tonight. Bye!" Sesshou grinned and the two men flashed peace signs as they dashed off. The girls giggled.

"This is SO great! A date! With Sesshou!" Peiti grinned, starry eyed. Jirian smacked her to get her attention.

"I wonder if Seiya ever got that answer from Usagi..."

_(Meanwhile, across town...)_

"So, Odango...have you made up your mind about that date?" Usagi looked up from the Sailor V game, blushing.

"Well...I suppose it couldn't hurt." She smiled up at Seiya. "It could be fun." He grinned down at her.

"That's great! I'll call you later so we can figure out the details, okay?" She nodded.

"Hai..."

_(Cut)_

Jirian and Peiti were sitting in their room that night, chatting with each other and their pets. Usagi came in, grinning from ear-to-ear in a smile only she could pull off.

"Guess what?!" They looked up.

"What?"

"I said yes to Seiya! He's taking me out to dinner on Sunday night."

"That's great, Usagi-chan! When did you say yes, FINALLY?"

"After school at the arcade. That was him on the phone just now." The girls' smiles grew. Just then, Ikuko-mama popped her head in.

"Jirian, there's a phone call for you." Grinning, she took it.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Jirian, it's Yaten." Instantly, her cheeks darkened to a glowing pink.

"Oh. Hello, Yaten." The other two girls in the room muffled their squeals in their pillows and began making kissy-faces in Jirian's direction. She promptly turned her back on them.

"Sorry I'm calling a bit late but this is the first time I've had a moment to myself."

"That's alright; we aren't really doing anything special." Jirian plugged her other ear as the girls began crooning love songs—both of them more than a little out of key.

"I was just wondering if Sunday was alright for our date."

"At what time?"

"How's six?"

"Six it is."

"Great. Oh, hold on a sec." Jirian could hear a muffled conversation going on in the background and Yaten came on the phone again. "Hey, Sesshou wants to talk to Peiti. That alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine. So...I'll see you Sunday?"

"Of course. Bye."

"Bye." Jirian took the phone from her ear and held it out to Peiti an 'I'm about to pay you back,' look on her face. "SESSHOU wants to talk to you, Peiti-san," she said in a sweet voice. The brunette's face turned pink as she shuffled forward, taking the phone.

"H-hello?"

"Hey! Is Sunday good for you? Say around six, six thirty?" Sesshou's velvety smooth voice filled her ear, making her want to melt.

"Sunday's good..." she said. From behind her suddenly, came a VERY loud chorus of the sappiest love song ever, accompanied by Jirian on her guitar. Peiti was forced to huddle very close to the mouthpiece to block as much as she could out.

"Who's singing?"

"Er, it's just Jirian and Usagi fooling around. So I'll see you on Sunday?"

"Yeah, see you then." Peiti clicked off the phone and launched herself at the laughing teens.

"Sunday eh?" Higashi watched the three girls wrestle from his place in the tree beside their window, the leafy boughs hiding him easily. "Well, I'll make sure it's a date neither of them will forget."

_(Cut)_

"Now the question is, which of the girls said 'yes' first?" Yaten, Sesshou and Seiya were sitting in the living room of their apartment, Taiki looking over some musical arrangements.

"Well, Usagi said yes at exactly four o'clock. I know because the clock tower had just started ringing." The other two looked at each other then back to Seiya.

"Well, the funny thing is, that's when the girls said yes, too..." Yaten stretched a little. "So I guess it's a tie."

Sesshou glanced over at his third cousin. "What do you think, Taiki?" Glancing at Seiya he smiled a little.

"Well you two should have won."

"What? Why should we have?" With a sly little smile he opened his mouth to explain. Seiya broke in.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Taiki shrugged.

"I say a lot of things. But, anyway, he asked Peiti and Jirian to wait to say yes. They gave him three days to get Usagi to say yes." The two men glared.

"You cheated! YOU CHEATED!" Yaten stood up, offended. "I can't believe you would cheat!"

"So that means we win by default." Sesshou smiled smugly. "Ready for our plans, Seiya?" Seiya groaned.

_(Cut)_

Usagi, Jirian and Peiti strolled through the department store, looking at various outfits. "Ooh...this one is perfect for you Usagi!" Peiti held up a dark blue dress with thin double straps. Usagi frowned.

"Not for a date with Seiya-kun..." Peiti frowned.

"Then how about this one?" It was a tank top of the same color, a denim jacket and matching short skirt. Usagi looked at it and shook her head.

"I don't know..."

Jirian popped back over with a dress similar to the first one Peiti grabbed, only it was a little longer and had regular straps. "How's this look?"

"Oh, much better!" Usagi smiled, looking over it. "But it still isn't QUITE right...." She walked over to a red traditional style dress. It was high cut on one side but it was on sale for only two thousand yen.

"Oh, Usagi, that's perfect for you!" Peiti admired the red brocade fabric. "Go try it on!" The girl nodded and took it into the dressing room. Peiti and Jirian browsed around out side the dressing room area. Usagi came out a few moments later.

"Usagi, it's BEAUTIFUL!" Jirian exclaimed. The blonde blushed.

"You don't think it's too revealing?" The Americans shook their heads.

"It's perfect for you, Usagi!" Peiti grinned. "Now, to find you some shoes..." The girls laughed and Usagi went back in to change. When she came back out, they continued their browsing.

_(Cut)_

"Girls, your dates are here!" Usagi's mother called up the stairs. Usagi, Peiti, and Jirian thundered down the steps, giggling and blushing. Sesshou, Yaten, and Seiya were all waiting in the front entrance hall, wearing almost identical suits. The only difference were in their color; Yaten's was a slate grey, Seiya's a pitch black, and Sesshou's a dustier black. Their faces lit up when they saw the girls.

"You all look great!" Yaten said, eyeing Jirian in particular. She pretended not to notice as she plucked at an invisible thread on her skirt.

"We thought that we might as well just all go as a group," Sesshou went on, discretely looking over Peiti. "Is that alright?" The girls glanced at each other then nodded together.

"It's fine," Usagi said.

"Great!" Seiya glanced at his watch. "We'd better move if we want to make our reservation." After bidding farewell to Usagi's parents, the six people slipped out the door.

_(Cut)_

"Wow. This place is GREAT," Jirian said as they were seated at their table. The boys had made reservations at one of the top restaurants in Tokyo and, to top it all off, they had the best seats in the restaurant.

"It looks expensive," Usagi whispered to Peiti and Jirian.

"Just remember: they're paying," Peiti whispered back with a little giggle.

"Yeah. Think about it, Usagi. FREE FOOD." The blonde's eyes lit up and she buried her face in the menu admist giggles from the other two. "I hope you brought your wallets," Jirian said to the three men. "Because you're going to need ALL the money you can get to pay for her meal."

"Oh don't worry; we can prepared," Seiya said, grinning back.

The conversation while they waited for their meal was light, mostly about what was going on at their various schools. Just as their meal arrived, three people walked over to their table: Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna.

"And what are the six of you doing here?" Michiru asked in an amused voice, looking around at them all.

"Just having dinner," Sesshou replied without missing a beat. "How about you?"

"The same. We didn't mean to bother you; we just wanted to say hi," Setsuna said.

"Yes. You can go back to your...dinner." Haruka winked at the girls and the three women moved off to their table across the room.

About ten minutes later, Jirian suddenly gave a little jump, eyes going wide. The others gave her strange looks.

"You alright?" Yaten asked.

"Uh...yeah. I just need to go to the...uh...powder room. Peiti?" She gave the other American a look.

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Me too." The two stood and, after excusing themselves, hurried to the ladies room.

"What's wrong?" Peiti asked after they had checked to make sure they were alone. Jirian pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. Puck flashed onto the screen.

"FINALLY! I've been trying to get a hold of you for ten minutes!"

"We've been eating, you dumb rat," Jirian snapped. "What the hell is so important?"

"Higashi is causing trouble again."

"What kind of trouble?"

"BAD trouble. You have to get down to the docks right away." Jirian flipped the phone closed.

"Great. Now what are we going to tell everyone?" Peiti asked with a sigh.

"Looks like we'll just have to sneak out."

_(Cut)_

Yaten glanced at his watch. "I wonder what's keeping the girls?" Usagi stood.

"I'll go check on them..." She suddenly froze, eyes wide. "Or not. I can sense something. You three stay put in case Jirian and Peiti come back." She started walking away when Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna came over.

"We feel it too and we're coming with you."

"Hai!" They dashed off.

The three men sighed. "So much for our big date..." Seiya said. Yaten and Sesshou nodded in agreement.

_(Cut)_

"Oberon, do you see anything?" The blonde shook her head.

"No. Puck, are you SURE this is the place?" The monkey-mouse nodded.

"I'm positive." Elara trotted along beside Callisto, sniffing the air.

"He's close." The senshi heard a noise and stopped. It was just as well, because right in front of them, a huge water globe came crashing down. The girls jumped back even further, their pets taking cover.

"Damn. I missed." Higashi floated down to the length of deck behind the gaping hole his water globe had left. "So, the little senshi decided to come out and play. Did I interrupt your dates?" The girls frowned.

"What do you want, Higashi?" Oberon asked in a cold tone.

"You to die... Revenge is so sweet, especially when you'll die knowing you could save your friend..." He snapped his fingers and a water dragon came up to seize Callisto in its claws.

"Like I can't get out of this myself!" Callisto took a deep breath then said, "Callisto Lightning and Thunder Call!" The lightning shocked her a little, but shocked the dragon more. Crying in pain, it dropped her and slithered back into the water. "Help like that is useless," she smirked.

"Oh? Then perhaps you'd like to try me on for size!" He threw black energy balls at both Oberon and Callisto and they both jumped out of the way, Callisto landing in the water. Gasping, she began to swim for the ladder of the dock but was scooped up by Higashi. "Well, how do you like that?" She hit at him, trying to get him to loosen his grip.

"Get OFF, you slime ball!" He just laughed. The laughter was cut short when a blow caught him in the windpipe. He dropped her, gasping, and she landed back in the water with a splash. She quickly swam back to the ladder and climbed up.

"Callisto, you alright?" She nodded. "Then let's do it."

"Callisto Emerald Fury!"

"OBERON DIAMOND HAIL!"

Unfortunately, Higashi teleported to the opposite side of the dock and the energy ball wound up harmlessly in the ocean.

"You scouts are pathetic!" the general taunted from his place in the air. "You might have been able to defeat my youma, but you'll never be able to defeat me!" He pushed his hands outwards and a globe of water fell on the two scouts before they could get away, creating a shield around them.

"Damnit," Oberon swore, pushing against it with her shoulder. "It won't budge."

"Of course it won't." Higashi landed on the dock beside the bubble, a smirk on his face. He pressed his palm flat to the glowing blue surface and black energy began to dance along it. The senshi caught inside backed away from the walls, standing back to back in the center. "That won't save you." Black lightning streaks shot towards them and the two fell to their knees, screaming in pain. Higashi laughed loudly. "Now you die, Sailor Senshi!"

"Think again! Deep Submerge!" Higashi let out a yell as he was rocketed backwards into the ocean. The lightning stopped and Oberon and Callisto hunched over, breathing hard.

"World Shaking!" The bubble around them burst and, wearily, they raised their heads.

Four women—all of them senshi—stood about thirty yards away, their faces hard. Their fuku were elaborate, each one a different color. And one bore huge, angel-like wings.

Higashi, face furious now, rose from the water. "Who are you?!"

"It is unforgivable to interrupt a maiden's date of love! I am the soldier who fights for love and justice. And, in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" the one with wings cried.

"Eternal Sailor Moon..." Oberon whispered. "It has to be..." Callisto nodded.

"And those others...Sailor Uranus...Sailor Pluto...and Sailor Neptune."

"I'll kill all of you then," Higashi snarled, pushing his hands outwards again, another bubble of water flying at the four new senshi.

"Dead Scream." The water globe exploded and the general was forced to dodge to the side. Sailor Uranus ran forward and, in no time, the two were engrossed in a heavy hand-to-hand battle. Meanwhile, the remaining three ran to Oberon and Callisto, falling to their knees beside them.

"Are you alright?" Neptune asked, taking Callisto's arm and helping her up.

"H-hai." she said, rubbing her temple. Pluto helped Oberon to her feet.

"Why are you guys here?" the blonde asked, looking around at them.

"We thought it was about time we gave you two a hand," Eternal Sailor Moon replied with a warm smile. "And, from the looks of it, we arrived just in time."

"Arigato," Callisto said.

Their attention was pulled away when Uranus let out a yell, slamming into one of the warehouse doors hard enough to dent it. Neptune screamed and to her side.

"Looks like we'll have to settle introductions later," Pluto said, holding her staff in front of her, crouching in her fighting positions. "We just need to distract him long enough."

"We can do that," Oberon said. Her hand shot into the air and a blast of wind rolled over them as a sword dropped from the sky. Likewise, a bow appeared in Callisto's hands and a quiver of arrows appeared on her back.

"CALLISTO STORM ARCHER!"

"OBERON HAILING WIND!" The arrow was surrounded by a surge of power and it flew straight for Higashi's heart. The general leapt into the air, laughing as it flew harmlessly by.

"That's all you have?"

"You fell right into the trap." Higashi looked up just in time to see Pluto's staff come down hard upon him, knocking him to the ground. "Now, Eternal Sailor Moon!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Higashi screamed only once before he turned to dust, a crystal falling into the center of the pile and going dark.

"I did it!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried, jumping about, a huge grin on her face.

"Fools!" The girl stopped abruptly as the loud voice rolled over them. Slowly she turned her head and let out a shriek, backpedaling quickly when she saw the man standing there.

"You again!" Callisto cried. Magasasu smiled coldly.

"Didn't I tell you scouts not to interfere with me again?" The crystal flew into his hand and he looked down at it. "And now you've gone and killed one of my best generals."

"Really?" Oberon smirked. "If thats one of your best, I'd hate to see your worst!" Magasassu's eyes narrowed.

"I'd watch what you say, sailor brat. Other wise, you might be next." The five other scouts stepped forward. "Oh, are you all going to threaten me? I'll have you know, my next general will present a much greater challenge." He disappeared, but before any of the scouts could move or leave or say anything a new general appeared. He had brilliant red hair and wore red-orange colored clothing.

"I assure you, my little senshi, I will get what my master wants. Including you," he pointed at Sailor Callisto, "and the ginzushou. Ta!" Then he was gone.

Callisto and Oberon turned to the other four scouts, bowing. "Thank you for coming to our aid. We appreciate it."

"Yes, we do," Callisto interjected. "But if you'll excuse us, we need to be off." The two dashed off and the four stared after them.

"We weren't like that, were we?" Uranus questioned. Pluto and Eternal Sailor Moon nodded.

_Across Town..._

Meanwhile, the three men were still waiting at the restauraunt. Sesshou looked at his cousins. "Think we can all get a rematch with them?" Yaten and Seiya nodded hopefully. All three sighed in despair.


	8. Secret of the Senshi Revealed! Callisto’...

Secret of the Senshi Revealed! Callisto's Capture!

Magasasu stood just to the left of his dark throne, his back to his newest general. He stared out of the window, hands clasped behind his back, silent, as Nan waited.

"I want that senshi, Nan," he finally said, not turning.

"Which one, my lord?"

"Sailor Callisto." He finally turned, but it was only halfway. His eyes were dark and serious, a look Nan knew well. A look that meant if he failed, he would end up like the previous generals. He bowed low before his lord.

"I shall bring her to you, my lord."

"Yes. Bring her to me UNHARMED, do you understand me? If there is so much as a SCRATCH upon her, you will suffer a hundred fold."

"Of course, my lord." He bowed again before turning and starting away. A call from Magasasu, however, stopped him quickly.

"Nan, bring me that boy she is fond of as well, also unharmed. The others you have permission to kill." Nan bowed for the third time.

"Yes, my lord."

_(Cut)_

"Thanks to Higashi, Yaten and Sesshou will probably never ask us out again," Jirian said in a depressed voice, plopping a pillow over her head. Peiti turned in her desk chair, leaning back a little.

"Well, you never know."

"Oh yeah? How are we going to explain our absence?" Jirian sat up, a mock dramatic expression on her face.

"We're SO sorry we had to run, but you see, we're secretly American senshi and this evil general was tearing up the docks so we just HAD to run." She dropped the act and sighed again.

"Obviously not. We'll just tell them that...a family emergency came up." Jirian raised an eyebrow.

"A family emergency?"

"Yeah. Like one of our grandparents was in the hospital or something and we didn't want to worry them with our problems. Or something like that." Peiti shrugged.

"I guess it'll work. Good thing men are stupid." Jirian picked up her guitar from the stand by her bed and began to tune it.

Peiti picked up her pencil and began to work on her homework. She sighed a little. "That new general looks...familiar..." Jirian looked up.

"Familiar?"

"Yes, more familiar than the others... Like when you see a family member or acquaintance that you haven't seen in a while, but you know them anyway." Jirian frowned.

"You'll have to be careful, Peiti."

"Hai, I know." There was a knock on their door and Usagi peeked in.

"There you are. Where did you two disappear to?" The girls looked at each other.

"Family emergency, Jirian's parents called to tell her that her grandmother was in the hospital. We didn't want to bother you. Sorry about leaving so abruptly." Usagi smiled kindly.

"Its okay. Just be sure to let the boys know." She grinned. "Oh, and Mama sent these up to you." She set a plate of warm, peanut butter chocolate chip cookies on one of the tables.

Arigato, Usagi!" Jirian grinned and grabbed a few. Peiti grabbed a couple as well and turned back to her homework.

"Tell your mom thanks for us." Usagi nodded.

"I will."

_(Cut)_

Peiti yawned as she walked down the street after school. Today had been so boring. A hand closed upon her shoulder and she spun. "Sesshou!" The man laughed. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, you didn't seem to hear me calling you." She blushed. "Its okay though. I was just wondering if everything was alright?"

"Hun?"

"Well you and Jirian disappeared so suddenly last night..."

"Oh! Jiru got a call from her parents on her cell phone, her grandma's in the hospital; sorry we didn't come back and tell you..."

"Its fine, we were just curious." He smiled. "On your way to archery?" She nodded, still a little pink.

"Hai..."

"Mind if I walk you?" She shook her head.

"No, not at all. Thank you." The two started off, chatting as they want.

_(Cut)_

Jirian was taking a drink of water during a break at fencing practice when she heard someone behind her. She turned, raising her head. "Y-Yaten..." He smiled.

"Hi. Got a minute?" She nodded, straightening.

"Sorry I didn't come back last night...my grandma is in the hospital, so I wanted to talk to my parents for a while," she explained quickly.

"Don't even worry about it. Is she okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Turned out to be nothing at all," she said, wiping her forearm across her forehead to get rid of the sweat beaded there.

"I'm glad to hear it." Yaten smiled at her, his green eyes warm and Jirian felt herself blush.

"Thank you for understanding," she said after a beat of silence had passed and she was the proper color of pink.

"Like I said: don't even worry about it." His smile turned into a grin. "You'll just have to make it up to me somehow. See you later." He flashed her a peace sign and walked off, hands in his pockets.

Jirian melted.

_(Cut)_

"You two don't have time to waste playing games!" Puck squealed as the group trudged into the crown that day after practice.

"Oh, come on, Puck. We need a LITTLE time to relax," Jirian said, flicking her mouse in the head.

"Yeah, Puck. It'll just be a couple quick games anyway. After that fight with Higashi, we deserve a little down time," the other said, sitting down at one of the Sailor V games.

"You two only won because you had help from the other Senshi," Elera quickly reminded her, curling up in her owner's lap.

"Well we still fought," Jirian said, taking one of the racing games next to her friend. "And that means we get a reward. So pbbbbbt." She blew a raspberry at both animals, cracking up Peiti.

"What's so funny?" The two turned their heads and smiled as Minako, Haruka, Mako-chan, and Michiru walked in.

"Nothing much. Just trading stories of our days," Peiti said.

"Usagi told us about your grandmother. I hope she's okay," Minako said to Jirian.

"Thank you for your concern. And she's doing much better. Turned out it was just a false alarm."

"I didn't know you like racing games," Haruka said, leaning against the back of the seat and peering over Jirian's head.

"Just watch. Now she's going to challenge her," Michiru said quietly to Peiti with a giggle.

"Care for a race?" was the next comment out of Haruka's mouth, sure enough.

"Sure. Let's see what you've got, Haruka-san." The Japanese woman looked pleased and sat down next to Jirian. "Don't you dare go easy on me either."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Oh dear. There's two of them now. Whatever am I going to do?" Michiru said as the others laughed.

Everyone expected, of course, that Haruka would win easily. So when the screen flashed TIE, everyone was floored.

"You tied with Haruka-san?!!" Minako cried, her face practically pressed to the screen. "I've been practicing for a year and she still laps me!!" Jirian laughed a little, blushing.

"I play these games a lot at home."

"Yeah, she plays them so much that her mother has to get me to tear her away." That comment got more laughs and Peiti sat down at the Sailor V game and started playing. She heard the whoosh of the doors behind her, but didn't look to see who it was.

"Hey, you're pretty good at this game." She looked up then, loosing her concentration and getting hit.

"Sesshou! You made me mess up!" He laughed.

"Sorry. Want me to make it up to you somehow?"

"No, that's okay." She smiled at him. "So, what are you up to?" He shrugged.

"Not much. Just working on getting ready for our next tour. I was actually on my way to get some ice cream when I saw all of you in here. Any one care to join me?" Everyone shook their heads, giving Peiti meaningful looks. "No one? Peiti? Do you want to?"

"Why not?" She smiled and stood, going with him to the door.

_(Cut)_

Nan watched as the couple walked down the street, talking. Smirking a little, he floated down, a few blocks away from them and began sending streams of fire towards the couple, but making sure they wouldn't hit the pair.

Peiti and Sesshou spun at the fire and Peiti gasped when she saw the general. Still smirking, he sent more fire towards them, this kind a type of rope or whip that would burn anyone other than the person it was encircling.

"PEITI!" She jumped out of the way quickly.

"NAN! Stop this!" She glared at him and Sesshou was surprised. She knew this general? "What do you want?!"

"You...and him." Peiti took a deep breath. She had to transform to save them both!

"CALLISTO CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" She transformed and she could hear Sesshou's gasp of surprise. "You will never get me! Callisto Lightning and Thunder Call!" The lightning streaked towards Nan but was deflected.

"Foolish girl. What the Master wants, the Master gets." He raised his hand again.

_(Cut)_

Jirian froze suddenly, eyes wide and she ran out the door to the surprise of the other girls. Frowning, they followed.

"Peiti!" The Japanese senshi saw Sailor Callisto encircled with fire. Sesshou was as well. "PEITI!" Jirian cried again. Nan grinned and saluted them.

"Ta!"

"Oh no you don't! OBERON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" Silver light surrounded the girl and she emerged a moment later as Sailor Oberon. "I won't let you have her! Oberon Diamond Hail!" Laughing, Nan held out his hand and the attack stopped in midair. A moment later, it turned back on her, forcing to her dodge.

"It's too late, Oberon. They're both mine." Oberon scrambled to her feet and ran forward. A fire ball dropped at her feet sent her flying backwards. The only thing that saved her from a very painful landing was Mako-chan and Haruka running forward and catching her. Nan laughed loudly, holding out a familiar crystal. A grayish mist poured from it, dousing the flames, but surrounding the pair with the smoke. A moment later, it cleared and all three people were gone.

"CALLISTO!" Oberon screamed, breaking from Mako-chan's and Haruka's hold, running forward to the spot they had been. Tears pooling in her eyes, she fell limply to her knees. "Peiti-san..."

_(Cut)_

Magasasu turned from his window as the door in his throne room slid open and Nan strolled in, a triumphant look on his face. He got down on one knee in front of his lord, holding out the crystal.

"Here they are, my lord. Just as you requested." Magasasu's eyes lit up as he took the crystal, holding it up to peer into the murky depths.

"You have done very well, Nan. You shall be rewarded for this."

"If you wish it, my lord." Magasasu smiled slightly, turning the crystal over in his hands.

"Perfect."


	9. Jirian in Distress! Peiti’s Trick!

**Jirian in Distress! Peiti's Trick!**

"You have done very well, Nan." Magasasu curled his fist around the crystal, smiling slightly at his general. "I will make sure you are rewarded for this."

"If you wish it, my lord. If I may ask, what are you going to do with them?"

"She has seen my face; she won't trust me if I appear to her like this. That is what the boy is for."

"Trust you?"

"She is going to steal the Silver Crystal for me."

_(Cut)_

Peiti awoke on a soft bed located, strangely enough, in the middle of a beautiful garden. She sat up, looking around her in utter confusion.

"Where am I?"

"You're safe; don't worry." She turned her head and her eyes widened as she saw Sesshou coming towards her, smiling. He was dressed in black, his hair pulled back from his face in his usual low ponytail.

"Sesshou? What are we doing here?"

"What does it matter? We're here together." He sat on the bed beside her, still smiling. Peiti blinked at him, confused.

"Sesshou, what are you talking about?" He reached up, touching her face.

"Don't tell me you don't know, Peiti-san," he said in a soft voice. Slowly, he leaned forward, pressing his lips gently to hers.

Startled, she didn't move for a moment, then she pulled away. "Sesshou! What are you doing?" She stared at him, her heart pounding.

He smiled at her again. "I love you, Peiti. Surely you know that." Peiti blinked.

"You love me?" He nodded

"Of course I do..." She smiled slowly, a faint blush staining her cheeks. "May I?" he asked leaning forward. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long..." She closed her eyes and allowed him to kiss her softly. He pulled back a few moments later and she was smiling dreamily.

"I'm sorry. I know I probably scared you by bringing you here so suddenly. But you see, I had no other choice," he said, taking her hands in his own.

"What do you mean?

"Peiti...please, I need your help?"

"Of course I'll help you, Sesshou. What do you need help with?" He looked away from her.

"I regret having to tell you such a thing under these circumstances, but there is no other way. Peiti, I am one of the Sailor Starlights." She gasped softly.

"You...?"

"Yes. I'm Star Destroyer. And that makes me the most powerful of all the lights. But...because I'm so powerful, there are others who want to use me, use my power. But most of all, they want to take me away from you." Sesshou reached out, brushing his fingers over her cheek and a surge of protectiveness welled inside of her.

"I won't let them! Who is doing this?"

"Your so-called friends." She started back.

"What?"

"Jirian. And the other Senshi. They are trying to use my power to raise themselves higher."

"How do we stop them?"

"There's only one way that I can think of."

"And that is?"

"We have to steal the Silver Crystal." His fingers moved to the back of her neck and there was a quick flash of pain there. Suddenly, all of her doubts in his story vanished. There were others trying to take Sesshou away from her! She couldn't allow that!

"The Silver Crystal..."

"Will you help me take it, Peiti?" His fingers fell away from her neck and he leaned close to her. She smiled up at him, touching his cheek.

"Hai, Sesshou-san..." He kissed her again, sweetly and she lost herself in it. Yes...this was how it was supposed to be. This is how it would always be. She wouldn't let anyone take this man from her!

Sesshou broke the kiss and stood, pulling her gently to her feet. "Come. You must meet the person who is going to help us steal the Crystal." She nodded, lacing her fingers with his. At the end of the garden was a door and it slid upwards as they approached, giving way to darkness. Once the door to the bright garden had closed, Peiti could see they were in some sort of dark throne room.

"Where is this place?"

"It is in a place that none of the Senshi could ever find us in, don't worry. Nan." The general stepped from the shadows, bowing. Peiti's brow furrowed. Nan...there was something she was forgetting about this man... "Peiti." She looked up at Sesshou, smiling again.

"Hai?"

"This is my best general, Nan." The general turned to Peiti, bowing low.

"My lady. I will help you in every way I can to get the Crystal from Eternal Sailor Moon." Peiti smiled again but it was a cold smile, one that matched Sesshou's own.

"Perfect."

_(Cut)_

"She won't come out of her room," Usagi said softly to her eight friends as they sat around her living room, cups of tea on their knees. "She hasn't spoken a word at all."

"Well, Peiti was her best friend and partner..." Mako-chan offered. "I'd be upset too..."

"But why does the enemy want Peiti?" Ami frowned. "Just to give them an edge?"

"I don't know...but what ever it is, its going to affect Jirian greatly," Haruka said glancing at Michiru. "With friends that close, its going to be hard for Jirian." The girls nodded. Minako stood up.

"Some one should go talk to her! She needs to snap out of it!" Setsuna pulled her down to her seat.

"She needs to be left alone right now." Ami nodded in agreement.

"Hai. I know I'd want to be left alone for a while if it were me...she'll come around eventually."

"But if it takes too long, perhaps someone should go talk to her...Meanwhile, what are we going to do to try to get Peiti and Sesshou back?" Michiru looked around at the other eight scouts. The others shook their heads.

"Perhaps we should just wait?" Rei offered. That seemed to be the only logical explanation.

_(Cut)_

The Three Lights walked down the street, stopping at Usagi's house. "Go in Yaten...you should talk to her."

"I don't know, Seiya. You know Usagi said she hasn't come out of her room in two days. Or said anything." Seiya frowned.

"Well, give her someone to talk to!" They pushed him up the walk and scowling at them, he knocked on the door.

Usagi answered it. "Oh! Yaten. Did you come to see Jirian?"

"H-hai..." She smiled.

"Well, come on in then. She's been a little...removed lately, so don't expect much."

"No, I won't."

"Everyone else is in the living room if you guys want to join them," Usagi said to Seiya and Taiki. They nodded and moved out of sight while Usagi led the silver-haired man up the stairs.

"So she hasn't come out at all?" The blonde shook her head.

"No. I take her up her meals, but I don't think she even touches them." They reached the correct door and Usagi rapped softly with her knuckles. "Jirian? Jirian, Yaten is here. He wants to see you."

No reply.

Usagi sighed quietly and opened the door. Jirian was kneeling on her bed, her arms and head resting on the windowsill, her face turned away from them. Her blonde hair was loose and trailed down to her waist, showing a slight unkemptness that none of them had ever seen. Puck and Elera were curled up on the bed beside her, depressed expressions on their faces. It was apparent that Puck was trying to at least cheer up the fox, but she wouldn't allow it.

"Take your time," Usagi whispered to Yaten as he stepped forward. He nodded and she closed the door behind him.

"Jirian?" She said nothing as he moved closer until he was right next to the bed. Slowly, Yaten reached out and touched the woman's shoulder.

"I promised...I promised to always protect her..." Jirian's voice was slightly raspy from two days of misuse and she still wouldn't look at him. "I failed." She buried her head in her arms, shoulders shaking. Yaten sat down on the bed next to her, being careful not to crush the two animals. Not that they would have noticed anyway.

"It wasn't your fault, Jirian."

"Yes it was!" She whirled on the startled man, cheeks pink with anger and tears sparkling in her blue eyes. "We made a pact. A promise. That if either one of us was ever in danger, we'd help the other! That we'd look out for each other always! I let Nan take her! I should have done more to save her! I should have been more willing to sacrifice myself for her! What did I do instead? Just stood there and watched that bastard take her away..." She bowed her head, eyes squeezed shut. "And now they have her...and I can't do anything about it..." Her hands covered her face. Yaten didn't know what to say, so he simply leaned forward and pulled her into his arms. Jirian went without a protest, clutching his shirt and crying into his shoulder. They sat there for a long time, silent, holding one another. By the time Jirian stopped crying, it was starting to get dark out.

"Do you feel better?" Yaten asked finally, leaning back and tipping her face upwards. She nodded a little, wiping at her rather swollen eyes.

"Yes. I'm sorry—"

"There's absolutely nothing to apologize for." He took a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at a couple stray tears that still clung to her eyelashes.

"We'll get her back." Yaten jumped as the tiny voice spoke near his elbow and Jirian had to laugh—shakily—at his expression.

"Your mouse talks?!"

"I'm a monkey-mouse, thank YOU," Puck said in his fiercest voice—which mostly just made him cuter. "And of course I talk." He scrambled up Jirian's side and sat on her shoulder, giving her cheek a little kiss. "We'll get her back, Jirian. I promise."

"Those bastards are going to pay!" Elera suddenly cried, leaping to all four feet and baring her teeth. Yaten gave another jump back. "Just wait until I get my hands on that Nan! I'll rip him to shreds!" Jirian gave another small laugh, using Yaten's kerchief to wipe away a couple more tears.

"We have to find them first, Elera." She held the handkerchief out to the man but he shook his head a little, his hands covering hers.

"Keep it. Just in case." She blinked then smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Yaten. You really helped me."

He smiled back. "No problem."

_(Cut)_

Jirian and Usagi were walking down the street a few days later after school when they heard someone shout, "JIRIAN-CHAN! USAGI-CHAN!" They turned and their eyes went wide.

"Peiti-chan!" Jirian ran to her friend, hugging her. "But...but how?" The brunette smiled.

"I managed to escape. But they've still got Sesshou!" The other two girls frowned.

"We'll get him back, Peiti." She nodded.

"Thank you..."

"So, you thought you could escape me, did you?" The three girls whipped around to see Nan there, sneering.

Peiti gasped and Jirian wasted no time in transforming. Usagi soon followed. "You aren't getting her back, you scum!" Oberon looked back at Peiti. "Why aren't you transforming?"

"He stole my henshin wand."

"We'll just have to get it back then," Oberon said, drawing her sword from the air. Before she could do anything, however, thousands of monsters appeared out of nowhere and began attacking.

"Sailor Moon! You have to use the Crystal! It's the only way to stop them!" Eternal Sailor Moon nodded.

"Oberon, do you think you could clear a path first?"

"No problem. OBERON HAILING WIND!" The youma in the front were instantly struck down and the ones behind them were wounded.

"Sailor Moon, now!" Peiti cried desperately. Her braid swung to the side and Jirian could see an eight-pointed star on the back of her neck...

That mark.

A vision of Higashi suddenly flashed before her eyes. During the final battle, she had seen a mark like that on the back of his neck as well. And Nishi...

"Sailor Moon! Don't!" Oberon lunged forward, tackling the woman, stopping her before she could use the Silver Crystal. They rolled along the ground, coming up about ten feet from their previous position.

"What are you doing?! Sailor Moon! You have to use the crystal!" Peiti cried.

"Don't!" Oberon wrenched the staff from her startled friend's hand and stood, turning to face Peiti with a dark look on her face. "You almost fooled me." She raised her sword, pointing the tip at Peiti. "But the real Peiti would never just demand for Sailor Moon to use the crystal. Especially not in front of someone who's trying desperately to take it. Who are you?! And where is Peiti?!"

Peiti stared at her in shock. "What on earth are you talking about Jiru-chan? I AM Peiti." She turned to Sailor Moon. "Please...Stop them..."

"I..." Eternal Sailor Moon looked from the general, to Peiti, to Oberon, shaking her head. "I don't know..."

"You fools!" Nan sent flames at the three. The two blondes were scorched, but Peiti was unharmed.

"BAKA!" she cried. Smiling coldly, she reached for the Silver Crystal, trying to take it from Sailor Moon. "Give it to me!" She yanked herself away.

"No! Peiti-chan, what is going on?!"

"You're trying to take Sesshou away from me! I won't let you!" Her eyes flashed and her nails tried to rake across Sailor Moon's face, but Oberon tackled her.

"GET THE CRYSTAL!" Nan cried, but Peiti was trapped under Sailor Oberon. Growling in frustration, he sent a fireball at Oberon, making her and Sailor Moon, who was standing nearby, jump out of the way. When they got to their feet, Nan, the monsters, and Peiti were gone...

Oberon slumped to the ground again, her fists slamming down. "Damnit! Not again!" Eternal Sailor Moon sat up, a little dazed still.

"Oberon...how did you know it wasn't her?"

"She has a mark on her neck. An eight-pointed star. I remember...I remember the other two generals having that same mark. And..." She trailed off, staring down at her gloved hands.

"And?"

"There's just something about that mark...it stirs up something in me...like a long lost memory. I just know...that's HIS mark."

"His? His who?"

"Magasasu's." Oberon looked over at the other woman. "She's being controlled by him. I just know it."

_(Cut)_

"Shhh. Don't distress." Sesshou gently kissed Peiti's tears away, hugging her close. "We'll get the crystal, I promise."

"Those wenches. They interfered!" Peiti cried, gripping Sesshou's tunic.

"I know. And we'll punish them for it. Nan." The general stepped forward and bowed.

"My lord?"

"Watch those Senshi like a hawk. If an opportunity to take the Crystal arises, take it by any means necessary. Kill everyone if you have to. Just get me that crystal!"

"Yes, My lord. Whatever you say."


	10. A Day at the Amusement Park! Callisto’s ...

**A Day at the Amusement Park! Callisto's Return**

The nine original senshi, the Sailor Starlights, and Jirian were all sitting in a room at Rei's temple. All wore serious expressions.

"Well, now we know why they took Peiti. To get the Ginzushou." Haruka frowned as she continued thinking. "But why take Sesshou as well?"

"Peiti said something about 'not letting us take Sesshou from her.' Maybe the enemy is using him similar to the way they are using her," Usagi suggested.

"That seems the most likely," Luna put in. "Especially if they know that those two like each other." Everyone nodded. "Which means that no one should be alone right now, especially not Usagi. Everyone should be with at least one other person at all times." The senshi voiced their agreement.

"Jirian, too. She definitely needs to be with someone else at all times since she's Peiti's best friend." Ami looked over at the American and sighed. She was just sitting there between Usagi and Yaten, not saying anything.

"I agree," Setsuna said, the other senshi echoing their agreement once more. Yaten leaned towards Jirian.

"Don't worry, Jiru...we'll get them back," he whispered in her ear. "I promise."

_(Cut)_

Peiti sat under a tree, leaning against Sesshou. "I just don't know how I'm going to get the Silver Crystal now. I'm at a loss." Sesshou smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry; we'll think of something I'm sure."

Nan watched the couple from a distance. For some reason, he was uneasy when the two were together. It wasn't because he didn't trust Magasasu to control Peiti, but for some entirely different reason. But just what that reason was eluded him.

He growled under his breath, then turned away from the scene. He had to make preparations for the next battle.

_(Cut)_

"Usagi-chan!" Minako, Rei, Ami, and Mako-chan pounded on the blonde's front door, their faces determined. Her mother answered, eyes big.

"C-can I help you girls?"

"We need to see Usagi and Jirian. It's an emergency!" Minako declared, leaping forward.

"They're upstairs..." she said faintly and the four girls wasted no time in running up the stairs and bursting into Jirian's room.

The two blondes turned sharply, surprise clearly evident on their faces. Jirian's eyes, however, still held a note of sadness that hadn't left since Peiti had been taken.

"Everyone...what are you doing here?" Usagi asked, standing.

"Operation 'Cheer up!'" Rei grabbed Jirian's arm, yanking her to her feet and started pushing her out the door.

"Operation Cheer up?" she repeated, looking back at the purple-haired woman.

"You've been spending too much time in here! We're all going out for a day of complete and utter fun! We're going to the amusement park!" Mako-chan cried, pushing Usagi after the American. Jirian managed to duck away and turned to face the other five girls, her face twisted with sadness.

"I'm not going. It's not right to have so much fun when Peiti..." she choked on her words and bowed her head. Ami stepped forward, placing a hand on her arm.

"Jiru-san...think about it? Would Peiti-san really want you to sit in your room all day, moping?" The American looked up slowly, blue eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"We're all sorry she's gone," Minako added, also stepping forward. "And we WILL get her back."

"But you need to distract yourself for a little while," Mako-chan said, touching the girl's arm.

"If you just sit in there all day, crying, you won't be ready to fight when the time comes," Rei commented.

"So let's go have some fun!" Usagi cried, leaping forward and grabbing Jirian's arms, a big smile on her face. Jirian looked from one face to the other and, slowly, a smile spread across her features and the sadness in her eyes diminished.

"Everyone...arigato..." she said quietly. Then, suddenly, her smile turned sly and a spark of her old spirit flared. "Now just see if you guys can keep up with me!" She turned and dashed down the stairs, the five girls clambering behind, laughing.

_(Cut)_

Nan cleared his throat quietly to alert Sesshou and Peiti to his presence. "Lord Ma—Sesshou, I believe I have found away to get the Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon. She is currently at what is known as an amusement park. I believe she will have her guard down sufficiently so that Peiti-sama or I can get the Silver Crystal from her." Sesshou smiled.

"Good work, Nan." He turned to Peiti. "Will you go for me?"

"Of course! Shall I henshin?" He nodded.

"Yes. I think it will be quite the surprise for them to see Sailor Callisto again." She smiled back coldly and kissed him again before henshining.

"CALLISTO CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Sailor Callisto stood in front of Nan and Sesshou, her costume modified. Her bows were no longer completely navy blue, but navy blue and black streaked. Her tiara had patterns in black running across the silver and her brooch had the black eight-pointed star over top of her symbol. She inspected her new fuku and smiled.

"I like it."

_(Cut)_

"Hey, Jirian! Do you want to try the roller coaster?" She grinned at Mako-chan.

"Sure!" The six girls walked through the park towards the roller coaster. They were laughing and having a good time. Just as they promised. Secretly Jirian felt a little guilty, but she knew that the girls were right. Peiti wouldn't want her to just sit around and mope. So she just did her best to enjoy herself.

The girls stood in line for the ride and got on two to a seat. Ami and Minako in one, Makoto and Rei in another and finally Usagi and Jirian. The cars began to move and the girls chatted excitedly. They went over a few small hills, then began to climb the big one. As they reached the top the cars jerked to a halt. Everyone on the ride started talking, wondering out loud what was wrong. Suddenly, a giant youma of flame appeared. It started burning the track, melting the metal.

The six senshi gasped. If they didn't do something, everyone would die! Jirian frowned. She could feel Nan somewhere nearby. Which meant Peiti would be around too. "Everyone! Transform!" All the girls nodded.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!

"OBERON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MAKE UP!"

All six senshi stood there, ready to fight. The monster cocked his head at them, seeming confused. Eternal Sailor Moon opened her mouth to start her pre-battle tirade, but Sailor Oberon put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's skip it today. Nan is here so Peiti probably is too." She nodded.

"Sailor Mercury! Can you stop this hot bag of air? The Senshi of water and knowledge nodded.

"Hai! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Water sprayed at the youma, destroying it. The senshi jumped down, looking for Nan and Peiti.

"I'm impressed, Sailor Senshi." Nan stepped out from behind a nearby pillar, a slight smile on his face.

"Where is Peiti?" Oberon demanded, stepping forward.

"Right here." The six girls whirled and their eyes went wide when they saw the changes in their friend. Her green eyes were dark with an evil light and that cold smile played about her lips.

"Peiti-san...no...Sailor Callisto. What have they done to you?" Venus asked, taking a little step forward.

"They have opened my eyes to your trickery! Now give me the Silver Crystal and I'll consider letting you live," Callisto said, holding out her gloved hand.

"What are you talking about?" Jupiter demanded.

"Don't play dumb! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"No, Peiti...we don't," Oberon said, moving to the head of the group.

"You...all of you...you're trying to take Sesshou away from me! But I won't allow it," Callisto hissed, her hands clenching to fists by her sides. "As soon as I get the Silver Crystal, we can be together...always." She looked at the group and her eyes flashed. "Now give it to me!"

"You're being brainwashed!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried. "No one is going to take Sesshou away from you!"

"Hear the lies they tell, Callisto?" Nan said, walking forward to stand next to the girl.

"Yes...lies..." Callisto's eyes flashed darker and her teeth clenched. "I won't let you take him! CALLISTO RAINBOW BEAM SPRAY!" The Senshi cried out, shielding their faces with their arms. Even so, they were thrown back quite a distance.

"Everyone! Protect Sailor Moon!" Oberon said, staggering forward and calling down her sword. She raised it, once again pointing the tip at her best friend. "I don't want to fight you," she said in a quiet voice, her eyes swimming with tears. "But I will if you force me to."

"Give me the Silver Crystal and maybe it won't come to that."

"Never. I will die before I let you take it for that bastard, Magasasu. I know it is he who's done this to you! He's polluting your mind!"

"Magasasu? He has nothing to do with this! And funny you should say that you'd die first because that's exactly what I was planning! CALLISTO STORM ARCHER!" Imbued with a dark energy, the arrow streaked towards the blonde scout.

"OBERON HAILING WIND!" For a moment, it looked like the attack would stop the arrow. But Nan, at the last moment, sent forth a blast of fire that broke through Oberon's defense. Both arrow and flame struck her and she flew backwards with a scream, her sword flying away.

"Oberon!" Jupiter raced forward, catching the girl before she could hit the ground and cause further injury to herself.

"Jiru-chan!" Eternal Sailor Moon turned, her face angry. "I won't forgive even you, Peiti-san, for this!" Her scepter appeared in her hand and she held it out. "I'm sorry to have to do this, Peiti, but it's for your own good. Maybe it'll clear your mind from the poison Magasasu has planted there. STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"

Sailor Callisto threw up her arms, blocking the energy with her bracers. She began shaking as it continued and she finally lost control. The cleansing energy rolled over her knocking her off her feet, throwing her to the ground. Nan lunged for the Silver Crystal, but was halted by Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars in his way.

He smirked, then raised his hand. "We'll get it yet...remember, we still have her friend. Ta ta, Sailor Brats!" And he was gone.

"Peiti-chan!" Usagi knelt next to the girl whose fuku was back to normal. Mercury turned her head to see that the star was gone from her neck. Jirian—who had finally come around—went over to her friend.

"Peiti?" The brunette's eyes fluttered then opened.

"J-Jiru? What's going on?" She looked around, confused, as Jirian hugged her, crying.

_(Cut)_

"You idiot! You just left her there! How could you?!"

"I couldn't get to her! Sailor Moon used the Silver Crystal to heal her!"

"You didn't even try! Nan. You are turning into a disappointment."

"Gomen nasai, my lord...please...one more chance."

"One more. Then, if you fail again, you are finished."

"Of course, my lord."

_(Cut)_

Yaten and Jirian sat out on the front steps of Usagi's home. "So...how's Peiti doing?"

Better. She still doesn't remember exactly what happened between the time she was possessed and the time she was healed."

"Don't expect her to. Possessed people rarely do."

Jirian nodded, plucking at a few blades of grass beside her leg. "I know. I just wish she could tell us SOMETHING. We know nothing about this Magasasu guy." She sighed heavily, resting her chin on her raised knees. "And, to top it all off, he STILL has Sesshou, which gives him an upper hand."

"Jiru-san...has anyone ever told you you worry too much?" Yaten smiled a little, brushing back a strand of blonde hair from her face.

"Only about everyone I've ever met. I just can't help it! I mean—" Yaten cut her off by pressing his mouth gently to hers. Jirian was still for a moment before relaxing and kissing back.


	11. Nan Falls! Callisto’s Memories Return

**Nan Falls! Callisto's Memories Return**

"You had better have a good plan this time, Nan. Remember, this is your last chance. If you fail, I will have no trouble replacing you," Magasasu, back in his own body once more, said to his general. The man bowed to his lord, who was sitting in his throne, an annoyed expression on his face.

"I am currently working on it, my lord." Magasasu looked over at Sesshou, who was unconscious and laid flat on a stone in the corner of the throne room.

"We can use him to our advantage, a bargaining chip, if you will. Use him to get the Silver Crystal...as well as Callisto." Nan looked surprised.

"Callisto, my lord?"

"Yes. I still want her. See that it is done, Nan, or there is another certain general that can take your place." Nan's eyes widened.

"You don't mean...?"

"I'm afraid he does." A man with stark white hair and silvery eyes appeared from a dark corner, a cold smile on his face. The other general's eyes narrowed this time.

"Hoku."

"You'd better not screw up, Nan. Although, I must say that I look forward to taking charge of this operation. I already have several plans in mind."

"Well you can forget them because I have every intention of getting what our Lord wants," Nan snapped.

"Enough." Both men hurridly shut their mouths and bowed. "Hoku, you are not in charge; Nan is. You may carry out your plan as you see fit."

"Yes, my lord." Nan bowed and, after throwing a smug look to Hoku, disappeared.

"My lord, are you sure it is wise to allow him such an important role?"

"Do not question my judgement, Hoku. And Nan brought me the girl once; I have faith that he can do it again."

_(Cut)_

Peiti sat in hers and Jirian's room, listening to Jirian play her guitar. "I wish I could remember what happened with Magasasu... But all I can remember is seeing Sesshou... I'm pretty sure that Magasasu had possessed him..." Jirian gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"I know how you feel. We'll get this all sorted out eventually." Peiti nodded.

I guess you're right... That's a really pretty song, by the way. When did you write it?" Jirian blushed.

"The day after you came back."

"Oh, you mean the day you sat outside, making out with Yaten for a half an hour?"

"Shut up!" The brunette laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm entitled to mock you." Just then a pillow caught her in the face and laughing still, she threw it back. Soon pillows were flying around the room, problems momentarily forgotten.

_(Cut)_

"What do you mean I need someone with me?" Peiti stared in shock at the ten women and three men standing around her. "I refuse! Besides, Jirian is always with me anyway!"

"But you still need someone else, Peiti-san. We don't know why Magasasu wants you, so we must be careful." She threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine! Who's going to be my shadow today?"

"We volunteered," Mako-chan said, her and Minako stepping forward.

"You should be safe with them; they're two of the strongest scouts we have," Haruka said.

"If they don't get distracted by shopping," Rei added with a smile. In reply, the two girls pulled faces at her.

"It won't be so bad, Peiti," Jirian said to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We just want to be sure you're safe." Peiti smiled a little, laying her own hand over Jirian's.

"I know. Arigato." She sighed. "And I'm sorry I can't be more help to you guys."

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault," Usagi said.

"Artemis and I are going to do some research on what you were able to tell us," Luna said from her place in Ami's arms. "Hopefully we'll come up with something."

"Good idea. Puck, you help too," Jirian said, digging the monkey-mouse out of her pocket, much to his disappointment.

"Do I have to?" he whined; Jirian gave him a little shake.

"Yes! And if you don't, I'm going to let Elara eat you!" She held him up in front of the fox who licked her lips. Puck squealed and began to struggle.

"Okay! Okay, I'll help!" Everyone laughed as Jirian triumphantly set the animal down next to Artemis.

"Darn. Almost had a free meal," Elara said. Luna jumped down from Ami's arms.

"We'll work on it and tell you what we find," she said as she and the other three animals trotted off, Puck riding sulkily on Artemis' back.

The Senshi got a good laugh out of the sight and they turned, heading for school.

_(Cut)_

Nan carefully watched the senshi's routine for the next few days, trying to figure out how to try to get what his lord wanted. Though why his lord wanted the girl in addition to the crystal made no sense to him, he was going to do so anyway.

He finally found an opportunity one-day when the only ones around Peiti were Jirian, Usagi, and Ami. The three girls were sitting outside chatting while Peiti was at her archery club. Smirking to himself, Nan floated down to land just outside the entrance of the building and walked in quietly.

Peiti was standing at the drinking fountain, getting some water. She suddenly straightened and spun. Her eyes went wide when she saw Nan. "Why are you here?" He smiled a little.

"I'm here to offer you a trade; Sesshou for the Silver Crystal." Her eyes narrowed.

"I don't think so. As much as I want him back, the silver crystal isn't mine to negotiate with. Now leave!" His smile turned into a smirk.

"Oh I will...after I get what I want."

_(Cut)_

The senshi outside heard cries of terror from within the archery building. Eyes wide, they saw Sailor Callisto and Nan exchanging attacks.

"So much for the lull! OBERON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MOON ETERNAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

Glowing lights surrounded the three girls and a moment later, they emerged as Senshi, ready to fight.

"Hey, you!" Nan turned his head and his eyes narrowed.

"Where there is one, there are more."

"You're damn right!" Oberon cried, dashing in front of Callisto, sword in hand. "And there's no way you're getting her or the Silver Crystal!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Senshi." He rose higher into the air, sending a tongue of flame spiraling towards them.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" The two attacks collided and the fire turned to steam before it even got close.

"Don't think that's going to stop me!" Before any of them could move, a ring of fire had sprung up around them, much like the one he had trapped Peiti and Sesshou in before.

"OBERON DIAMOND HAIL!" Oberon flung one of her most powerful attacks at the wall but the flames simply absorbed it and leapt higher.

"Go ahead! The more you attack the wall, the higher the fire will rise!" Nan said from his place above them, a triumphant smile on his face. "I'll burn you three useless Senshi to ash and take the Silver Crystal from your corpse, Sailor Moon. And you, Sailor Callisto, will be returning to my lord's side."

"I'd rather be dead!"

"Careful. That can be arranged."

"His power has to be coming from somewhere." Mercury touched her earring and her blue visor slid across her eyes.

"It's hot! Ami-chan! Hurry!" Sailor Moon cried, backing away from the slowly-closing ring.

"That's it! Oberon! Aim for the pendant!" Mercury pointed to the flame-shaped pendant hanging from the general's neck.

"No problem! OBERON HAILING WIND!" Nan cried out, throwing his arms up in front of his face. The concentrated attack struck him directly in the chest, throwing him from the air. There was a loud cracking sound and his necklace hit the ground, shattered. The ring of fire around the four Senshi died.

Nan gasped when he saw the broken ornament. Without it...

"Nan!" His head shot up and his eyes widened when he saw Magasasu hovering in the air above him, a less-than-pleased look on his face. "I see you have failed."

"My lord—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. I'll deal with you after I clean up this mess." He landed gently on the ground, cape swirling around his shoulders. He smirked at the Senshi. "Ah, how lovely to see you all again. I believe I have something that belongs to you." He snapped his fingers and another general—this one in white—appeared, an unconscious Sesshou floating beside him.

"Sesshou!" Callisto screamed.

"This one is useless to me and, as such, I'd be more than willing to give him up...for a price of course." Callisto's eyes became slits.

"Nan already tried that bribe and I'll tell you what I told him: NO WAY." Magasasu sighed.

"Then you leave me no choice. I guess I'll just have to kill your friends and take you and the crystal by force. And I guarantee that I won't be as easily defeated as Nan." The man jumped into the air, flinging his hands outwards. Acidic smoke surrounded them, making them cough and cry at the same time.

"Where is he?" Oberon managed between hacking coughs.

"Right here." The girl looked up in time to catch a fist in the face that sent her flying.

"Oberon!" Callisto coughed, trying to find her friends. She coughed again and thought she saw someone ahead. She ran forward, straight into Magasasu. "You!"

He chuckled as he gripped her arms. "You're mine now." Her eyes narrowed.

"Not a chance!" She flipped up, slamming her foot into his chin. He growled and lunged for her, only to be stopped by none other than Nan himself.

"Don't you DARE lay a finger on her." Callisto stared at him in amazement.

"What?!" Magasasu roared. "How dare you say that to me!"

"Because I finally remember who she is." Nan glanced over at the shocked senshi. "I'm glad I got to see you grown up..."

"What are you talking about?" He shook his head and turned back to Magasasu.

"My lord, I do not wish to hurt you."

"But I wish to hurt you!" He flung the man away, ripping the crystal from his body. Nan cried out in pain. "Now, for you my dear..." Callisto drew her bow and fired an arrow at him. It passed through his shoulder, slowing him enough for her to get back to her friends who were now visible in the fading smoke.

When Hoku saw her he frowned. He turned to the other senshi and gave a little bow. "I will take care of you brats later." Then he was gone. Peiti reassured herself that the others were alright. Then, she spotted Sesshou.

"Sesshou!" She ran over to him. "Sesshou?"

"He'll be out for a while." She turned her head to see Nan standing there.

"Why are you still here?"

"Shear force of will. I wanted you to know who I was before I die." Callisto frowned.

"And who ARE you? The enemy..." He shook his head, touching her hand.

"No. I'm your father." She frowned again, then gasped as memories came flooding back. The other Senshi gathered around her.

"What did you do to her?" Oberon demanded, sword ready.

"He gave me my memories... I was his daughter...I didn't live long...but just the same..." Nan nodded, smiling a little.

"I loved you and your mother very much... I'm just sorry that I couldn't have helped you more..." He winced a little, clutching his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I won't last...I'm glad I got to see you..." Then, he keeled over...dead.

"Papa!" Callisto began to sob, falling to her knees beside the dead man, pulling him into her arms.

"Damn you." They looked up as Magasasu snarled at them from his place above them, his hand clapped over the wound Callisto had inflicted on his shoulder. "Don't think I'm going to let this little incident slip by unnoticed. From now on, none of you will be safe from my wrath, not even you, Callisto. I hope you are all prepared to face your fate." Smoke rolled over them again and when it cleared, Magasasu was gone.

Callisto turned her attention back to the man in her arms, cradling his body gently. Then, slowly, his body disintegrated, turning to ask in her hands, much to her horror.

"Papa!" Tears flowed faster down her cheeks as she knelt there, her head bowed. Oberon knelt beside her friend, hugging her tightly. Sailor Moon bent down, retrieving something from the ground and placing it in Callisto's hands: Nan's broken necklace.

When she saw it, she just cried harder.

_(Cut)_

"Traitorous bastard!" Magasasu kicked over a table, shattering it. He threw Nan's crystal to the ground, grinding it to dust under his boot. He turned to face Hoku, eyes blazing. "You bring me their heads! Oberon AND Callisto's!"

"You no longer desire her, my lord?"

"She caused one of my best generals to turn against me and I will not stand for it. Bring me both their heads and the Silver Crystal and your rewards will be great. If you fail, your punishment will be worse than death." Hoku bowed low, a hand over his heart.

"Unlike my predecessors, I will not fail, my lord. I have several plans lined up already and they will succeed. I will pick off the scouts, one by one if I must."

"Do whatever you deem necessary. I just want that crystal!"


	12. The Story of the KinIro Kingdom! Hoku’s ...

**The Story of the Kin-Iro Kingdom! Hoku's Grand Entrance**

"He's doing fine," Ami assured Peiti with a smile, laying Sesshou's arm back on the covers. "I think he's just exhausted."

"See? I told you he'd be alright," Jirian said, nudging her friend a little. Peiti smiled back but it was very slight. For the hundredth time since they had reached Ami's high-rise apartment, the brunette reached up, touching the broken pendant around her neck. The other half was tucked safely in her pocket.

"I can have my mom look over him if you'd like," Ami offered kindly, seeing the other girl's lingering distraught look.

"No, no that's alright. I trust you, Ami." Usagi, the only other Senshi present at the moment, laid a hand on Peiti's shoulder, offering what comfort she could.

"Hello?" The four girls' heads turned as they heard voices in the front entrance. A moment later, Minako, Mako-chan, and Rei appeared, the four guardian animals in tow. "There you guys are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Minako cried, dashing over to them.

"Sorry, guys. I forgot to call," Usagi said rather sheepishly.

"How did you get Sesshou back? Is Nan dead?" Mako-chan asked. In one voice, Ami, Jirian, and Usagi shushed her, shooting glances to Peiti who had bowed her head. "What? What's wrong?" Jirian stood and gestured the group into a far corner. In a low whisper, she told them what had happened and who Nan had really been. When they returned, their faces were solemn and they all offered their condolences to the American, who accepted them with a nod.

"It's called 'transmigration,'" Puck spoke up, sitting on Jirian's knee. They all looked at him. "Peiti and you, Jirian, were somehow connected to this Kin-Iro kingdom that Magasasu is from." Jirian seized a nearby pillow and slammed it over her pet, face furious.

"Don't you know when to keep your mouth shut, you stupid animal?!" she ranted, hitting him with the pillow again and sending him flying.

"Jirian, it's alright," Peiti said, smiling at her friend, a more natural smile, though it was far from her usual one. "What did you guys find out? Anything?"

"Some," Artemis said. "It seems this Magasasu character was the ruler of the ill-fated Kin-Iro, or Golden, Kingdom. It actually existed about the same time as the Moon Kingdom of the past." Usagi blinked.

"Really?"

"Yes. It was actually in harmony with the Moon Kingdom for many many years."

"Then...what happened?" Jirian asked softly.

"As always, Magasasu sought ways to expand his kingdom and make it more powerful."

"He tried to take the Silver Crystal," Usagi finished in a soft voice. Artemis nodded.

"Exactly. He and his four generals, Nishi, Higashi, Nan, and Hoku, rose up against the Moon Kingdom. They were defeated and driven back to their own kingdom. But the people of the Moon were not satisfied and destroyed the entire Kin-Iro Kingdom, slaying everyone and everything in it." Everyone's mouths dropped.

"E-everyone?" Rei whispered. Again, Artemis nodded.

"Everyone. Even the ones not directly involved in the attack. Magasasu himself was brought back to the Moon Kingdom and executed."

"I can't believe Queen Serenity would allow something like that," Usagi said.

"It was done by the people, not by the Queen. She rebuked the ones responsible and punished them accordingly, but it was all done too late. By the time she found out what they had done, the Kin-Iro Kingdom was no more," Luna replied.

"But if Magasasu was executed, why is he here?" Jirian asked.

"It seems Magasasu's hatred and lust for revenge on the Moon Kingdom was so strong, his spirit was able to survive."

"Possession," Peiti said suddenly. They all gave her a strange look. "That's how he was able to live. He possesses other people and uses their bodies. I bet the body he's in now was stolen."

"Most likely," Elara said. "And, no doubt bodies were stolen for the generals as well."

"So...if Nan was Peiti's father...what does that make me?" Jirian asked in a soft voice.

"We aren't sure. It could pretty much be anyone," Puck said, slowly inching forward. She smacked him with the pillow again. "What was that for?!"

"Just because. So, you're saying that I could even be Magasasu's daughter or something like that?"

"In theory," Artemis said, "yes."

"Damnit!" The woman wrinkled her nose.

The other girls laughed a little. "Oh, it isn't too bad!" Peiti nudged her friend. "You could have been just a regular person for all we know!" Jirian shoved her.

"I doubt it! I'm much more noble than you!" The girls began to argue good-naturedly until Ami reminded them that they needed to let Sesshou rest.

_(Cut)_

The seven scouts sat in the Crown Fruits Parlor, sipping at their drinks and talking. "Do you really think that Magasasu could get rid of us?" asked Minako. The others nodded.

"Yes, he's very powerful...and very vengeance oriented..." Peiti sighed. "I almost wish I hadn't gotten my memories back." Usagi patted her shoulder.

"It's okay. I know just the think that'll cheer you up! Video games!"

"That's your answer to everything, Usagi," Ami said placidly with a small smile.

"Just like yours in studying, ne?" Mako-chan added slyly, causing the blue-haired woman to blush.

"Video games are perfect," Peiti said with a laugh. "Nice and distracting."

"Then I challenge you to a race," Jirian declared.

"I don't think so. I know better than to race YOU." Everyone laughed.

Rei suddenly stopped, mid-laugh, her head whipping towards the very large window they sat in front of. "Something wrong?" Jirian asked.

"Something isn't right," the purple-haired girl murmured under her breath. "I feel something." Instantly, the good mood vanished and they all turned towards the window as well, straining their eyes to see something—ANYTHING. "Hoku!" Rei leapt to her feet and ran out the door, closely pursued by the others.

The woman screeched to a halt as they rounded a corner and the other six girls plowed into her, resulting in a seven-girl pile-up and for several moments, there was utter chaos as they all tried to sort themselves out.

"Get off, Mako-chan! You're heavy!" Usagi cried.

"You aren't so light yourself!" Jirian replied from under the other blonde, wriggling away from the struggling group. It took her a moment to realize that her clothes where wet through. "What the...?" She looked down at the ground and let out a small cry. It was covered in snow!

"Snow!" Peiti struggled to her feet, shaking loose from under Minako.

"You girls are much more graceful as Senshi." Everyone looked up to see Hoku floating above them, arms crossed and looking amused. They instantly stood, facing him with determined looks.

"You won't look so smug after we've kicked your butt into the next millennium, Hoku," Mako-chan declared, stepping forward, henshin pin in hand.

"I'd like to see you brats try. But you'll have to get through HER before you get to me." Hoku pointed to a pile of ice that the girls suddenly realized WASN'T just a pile of ice. It turned and snarled at them through pointed teeth, aiming a hand made of ice at them. A spray of pointed icicles flew at them and they just managed to dodge in time.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"CALLISTO CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"OBERON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"You're wasting your time, Senshi!" Hoku called from his safe vantage point. "Quietly hand over the Crystal and maybe I'll let you live."

"You generals all sound alike and you're all wasting your time!" Mars cried. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" A wall of ice sprang up around the laughing general and the fire had little effect on it.

"I told you: worry about her first." A second later, Mars was sprayed with ice and she screamed, falling back, half of her body frozen.

"Mars!" Venus turned to the youma, eyes flashing. "NOW you're in trouble! VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" The whip lashed out, striking the flying icicles from the air.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" The monster let out a shriek, falling back a few paces, clawing at the whirling leaves. "Now, Sailor Moon!"

"Right! STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" There was a flash of pink light and a high-pitched scream. When the light faded, a woman was laying on the ground, unconscious, a smoking crystal beside her hand.

"Damn you all!" Hoku roared as the snow around them disappeared, as did the ice encasing the right half of Mars. Oberon and Callisto helped her up, supporting her. "I should know by now that you aren't to be underestimated."

"You've got that right!" Callisto said, scowling. The general turned to her, a smirk on his face.

"You should know...my lord doesn't want you anymore. That means not even YOU are safe from my wrath, woman." He threw his hand outward and a freezing wind, mixed with a blinding snow struck them. "I'll freeze you all and simply take the crystal from your frozen corpses!" they heard him yell over the howling gusts.

"That's what you think!" Oberon said, struggling forward, her sword held out in front of her. "You're forgetting wind and I get along! OBERON HAILING WIND!" A second wind joined the first, pushing against it this time and giving the other Senshi some relief from the freezing temperature. Oberon was holding her sword up in front of her face, teeth gritted as she tried to push Hoku's attack back. "Callisto...I could really use a little help here!" she called.

"No problem! CALLISTO EMERALD FURY!" The combined attacks were more than enough to knock Hoku out of the air and stop his blizzard. Quickly, before he could get up from the flat of his back, Oberon ran forward, pressing the tip of her sword to the man's throat.

"Move and I cut your head off," she said in a calm voice. Hoku bared his teeth at her.

"You don't have the guts."

"After what you did to my best friend, I have the guts to do a lot more." She pressed the sharp point in deeper, drawing a tiny bead of blood.

"Don't. We might be able to get information from him," Mercury said as the six other Senshi surrounded the general.

"You aren't getting anything from me," Hoku snarled back. His gaze turned to Oberon and, for a long moment, the two just stared at one another. Oberon's mouth dropped open a little and her eyes widened slightly in an expression none of them had ever seen before. And, what was more surprising, Hoku's expression nearly matched her own.

"Oberon?" Mars said, giving the woman a strange look. She didn't even register that she'd heard her. She just continued to stare at Hoku with that strange expression, her grip on the sword loosening slightly.

As soon as Hoku saw this, he kicked it out of her hand and leapt into the air with a smug look. "Don't think this is over, Senshi. I have other plans for you." A wet snow slapped them in the face and when it cleared, Hoku was gone.

"What was that all about?" Venus asked, wiping the moisture off of her face with a disgusted look. Oberon shook her head a little, touching her temple.

"I'm not sure. When I looked at him...I remembered something. But it's gone now." She shook her head again and went to pick up her sword.

"Bastard," Jupiter muttered, staring at the spot he had been. "Got away clean."

"Not completely." Mercury rose from the place where she had been kneeling to check on the formerly-possessed woman.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked. Mercury smiled a little and held something up in her hand.

"He forgot this."

It was the smoky crystal.

_(Cut)_

"You fool! You forgot one of the crystals!" Hoku shook his head.

"No, my lord, I did not forget it. I intended to leave it there."

"To what purpose?"

"Which ever senshi it is around the most, it will eventually infect. A nice little present for them." Magasasu smiled.

"Yes, very nice, good work, Hoku. And remember, do not hesitate to kill any of the senshi. Even Sailor Calisto."

"Hai, my lord."

_(Cut)_

Sesshou's eyes slowly opened, his head groggy. What had happened? He noticed someone was sitting beside the bed, holding his hand. Peiti had her head tilted back and her eyes closed as she dozed. He smiled a little. Peiti was here; everything had to be alright.

Then he frowned. Nan had attacked Peiti and him and Peiti had transformed into Sailor Callisto. Why was he here now? Peiti suddenly shifted and yawned, opening her eyes.

"Sesshou! You're awake!" She gave him a big smile which he returned.

"How long have I been out?" Her smile faded.

"Well, Magasasu had you for a few days and it's been three days since you've been back."

"What about Nan?" Her free hand touched the broken pendant she wore around her neck.

"Dead," she said softly. He sat up.

"Peiti...what's wrong?" She shook her head.

"I—" Before she could finish, Ami entered.

"Oh, Sesshou, you're awake!" She smiled, then glanced between the two. "Sorry if I interrupted anything."

"You didn't. Could you explain what happened to him? I need to go home." Peiti stood up and walked to the door. "I'm glad you're okay, Sesshou." Then she was gone.

"Ami-chan, what is going on?" The blue-haired girl sighed.

"Well, I suppose I should start with what happened when you two were taken..."

_(Cut)_

"It's pretty...in a weird sort of way," Jirian said, holding the crystal up to the light and examining the smoke swirling around inside. "So what do you guys think is inside?"

"We'll have to run some tests," Luna said from her place on Jirian's bed. Puck and Elara curled up beside her nodded in agreement.

"All of the generals and infected people have had one of these crystals inside of them. They must be what Magasasu uses to control his victims," the American said, handing the crystal back to her pet.

"Very possible. But, like I said, we'll have to run the tests just to be sure."

"Have fun." The animals trotted off, the crystal held safely in Elara's mouth. Jirian watched them go before turning to her window and staring out it, a thoughtful expression on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about the battle with Hoku. What had caused her to react in such a way when she had come face-to-face with him? She had this nagging thought in the back of her mind that he was familiar but every time she tried to grab it, it slipped further out of her reach.

Hoku, meanwhile, was watching Jirian through the leafy branches of the nearby tree, a slight smile on his face.

"So, she and that other American are going to have the crystal, eh? Perfect. I'll have them get rid of the other senshi before getting rid of them myself." He'd have to keep an eye on them but to do that, he'd have to don that human disguise he hated so much. "No way to avoid it," he muttered, staring at the American, his brow furrowed a little. Why was she so familiar to him?

With a growl, he shook his head hard. He couldn't afford to fail. He was his lord's last general and the most powerful. He'd have to show that he could accomplish his missions.

No matter what.


	13. Guardians of the Universe! Hoku's Evil P...

**Guardians of the Universe! Hoku's Evil Plan**

Later that night, the two girls were working on their homework. They would absent-mindedly ask each other questions, and then not really answer. Elara jumped up into Peiti's lap. Peiti didn't even notice.

"We haven't had any luck with that crystal."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Jirian, could you hang onto it?"

"Sure." Elara looked between the two American Senshi.

"Neither one of you is paying any attention, are you?"

"Whatever you say, Elara." The fox growled and jumped onto Peiti's book. "Elara, I need to study."

"You also need to pay attention to scout business!"

Jirian leaned back in her chair. "Elara, you need to relax. We'll hang on to this crystal and then figure out what we can from it."

"I know, but something about the crystal makes me uneasy."

"It should." Peiti looked over at her friend. "It's the tool of the enemy and it's in our home. What's to say he won't be able to use it to control one of us?" Jirian shook her head.

"I don't think so. You're just worried is all." She smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it too much. It's safe with me."

Puck shook his head a little, making his ears flap. "For all of our sakes, I hope you're right, Jirian."

_(Cut)_

"So Jirian is holding onto the crystal?" Artemis nodded and the five girls sitting around the table looked worried. They were sitting at an outdoor coffee shop the next afternoon after school, discussing the current turn of events.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ami asked, setting down her coffee cup. "Given their connection to Magasasu, having them hold onto the crystal could mean they'll be targeted again."

"Especially Peiti. Magasasu took her once; what if he comes after her again?" Rei continued.

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Luna spoke up. "Hoku did say that Magasasu had ordered her killed as well." Usagi bopped the cat on the top of her head.

"That's very comforting, Luna." She sat back in her chair, a rare thoughtful look on her face.

"My, my, Buns-head. Don't hurt yourself thinking too much." Haruka and Michiru wandered up to their table, smiling and looking elegant as always. Usagi made a face at them but smiled back.

"I won't."

"What brings the five of you out here all by yourselves? Where are Jirian and Peiti?" Michiru asked.

"They have clubs after school," Mako-chan said.

"Is it wise to leave them by themselves?" Haruka asked in a quiet voice, her face becoming serious. "Those two seem like they are in constant need of protection."

"Funny you should say that, Haruka, because Artemis and I found out something interesting about Oberon and Callisto." Luna jumped down and started digging through Ami's school bag. She finally managed to pull out a book on the stars and flipped it open to a map of the solar system. "Ever since we discovered where the girls are from, we've been a little suspicious about their scout names. In the Kin-Iro kingdom, there were no planets or stars named Callisto or Oberon." She pointed to the drawing of Jupiter with her paw. "Ami-chan, do you know some of the names of Jupiter's moons?"

"Of course. There's Io, Europa, Ganymede, Amalthea, and—"Ami broke off with big eyes.

"And what?" Usagi asked, looking confused.

"Callisto," Haruka finished. "The moon is named Callisto." Luna and Artemis nodded.

"Exactly. We didn't think it was possible, but, Mako-chan, you have a personal guardian, Callisto. Likewise, Haruka, Oberon is your personal guardian."

"N-nani?"

"But if they are guardians of Jupiter and Uranus, wouldn't that mean they would have to be from our solar system?"

"Exactly. Which leads us to believe that the Kin-Iro kingdom was once a part of this solar system, though thousands of miles away," Artemis said.

"I'm confused as to what this all has to do with the current situation," Minako spoke up.

"The four inner scouts were given powers to protect the Princess and the future queen of Crystal Tokyo. The outer scouts were given powers to protect the solar system from outside invasion. And the guardian scouts were given powers to protect everyone," Luna said. Ami blinked.

"That means..."

"Yes. Those two scouts are much more powerful than us. Their powers have not been fully realized yet, of course, but, once they are...well, we won't be able to compare." The girls exchanged awed glances.

"That's why they were given the crystal for safekeeping, wasn't it?" Luna nodded.

"Correct."

"It's just...amazing to think about. Are there more of these guardians?" Michiru asked Luna.

"Hai. There very well could be. The question is, will we ever need to meet them?" The girls looked confused. "Obviously, it was no coincidence that these two came to Tokyo. It means that these enemies are even MORE powerful than we suspected." Now the looks exchanged were worried.

_(Cut)_

Jirian whistled as she walked from the locker room to the fencing area. Before pulling on her mask to start practicing, she checked her pocket for the crystal.

'Safe and sound,' she thought when her fingers touched the smooth surface. It was warm, much warmer than usual, but Jirian paid it no mind. 'It's just because it's closer to my body,' she assured herself, withdrawing her hand from her pocket.

"So, you must be the American everyone talks about here." Jirian turned at the deep voice and her eyes widened. A man over six feet tall was standing there, dressed in a fencing suit like hers. He had white hair that was slightly longer in the back so it brushed his collar. His eyes were a silvery grey that seemed slightly cold, even when smiling like now. "I'm Hieru."

"Jirian. You must be new; I've never seen you around here before."

"Yes, I just joined. I heard that there was an American on the team who beat everyone she fought so I had to come and challenge her." Jirian blushed slightly, laughing.

"I'm not that good, really."

"Don't be so modest. I saw one of your matches last week; you're excellent." He held his sword up in front of his face. "Though, I must say, I don't really think this type of sword suits you. You look like the kind of person who could handle something bigger." His eyes, which had been focusing on the sword, now focused on her and her blush darkened.

"Er, well—"

"Jiru-chan!" Yaten ran up to her, a big smile on his face. When he saw Hieru, however, the smile melted and his bright green eyes became slightly suspicious. "Hello."

"Hieru, this is Yaten, Yaten, Hieru. He just joined the club," Jirian said. Yaten turned to face the other man, standing close to Jirian's side.

"I see."

"I was just about to say, Jirian, that I would love to have a match against you. If you aren't lined up to fight with anyone else, that is." He looked pointedly at Yaten who glared.

"No, it's fine. I'll go tell the Sensei!" Jirian turned and started towards the older man near the back of the practice room. Yaten followed close beside her, still looking rather angry.

"You said we would have a rematch today."

"Oh, come on, Yaten. There's plenty of time for a rematch today; practice is just starting." She looked over at him. "Are you jealous?" The grey-haired man jumped, cheeks pink.

"W-what? Why would I be jealous?!" Jirian turned to face him, hand on her hip.

"I'm being nice, Yaten, because he's new. It doesn't mean I'm running off with him. Now stop being such a jealous idiot and let me fight." Her eyes flashed an unnatural color as she spoke, rocking Yaten back a few steps. Before he could say anything about it, Jirian had turned and stormed away.

_(Cut)_

Yaten sat at an outdoor cafe after practice, looking utterly depressed as he absently stirred his coffee. He was supposed to be out on a date with Jirian right now, but she had stayed late at the training grounds with Hieru.

"Yo, Yaten. You look like someone just ran over your cat." Seiya, a now-mobile Sesshou in tow, came over to the man's table.

"Yeah, what's going on? I thought you had a date with Jiru this afternoon," Sesshou offered.

"She stayed late at practice," he replied glumly.

"Really? That's too bad. Did the sensei want her to practice longer?" Taiki asked. Yaten slowly shook his head.

"No...she stayed to practice with a new member."

"Oh, is that all?" Seiya laughed. "Well, what's the problem then?"

"It's this Hieru...he doesn't feel right." The other two frowned.

"You think we should get the girls involved, just in case?" Sesshou offered hesitantly. Yaten shook his head.

"No, no. Don't worry about it. I'm just overreacting is all." He gave them a smile, but it fell short. "Don't you and Peiti have a date lined up?" Sesshou shook his head.

"She has a huge test tomorrow, so we had to cancel. She wanted to get plenty of sleep. She's been feeling a little off ever since the...incident." He shrugged.

"Well, why don't the three of us go to a movie?" Seiya suggested. "Though I suppose we should go and pick Taiki up as well..." Sesshou nodded enthusiastically and the two men turned to look pointedly at the grey-haired one.

"Alright, alright! I'll go!" Laughing a little, but still uneasy, the three Starlights walked away.

_(Cut)_

A week later, the original five senshi were walking home from school, chatting about this and that. Well, to be precise, Rei was making fun of Usagi for her low test score while the others attempted to calm them down.

"Hey, look! It's Peiti and Jirian!" Usagi said suddenly, forgetting the heated argument with her best friend. The other four girls smacked their foreheads in exasperation but looked to were Usagi was pointing.

"Oh! It is!" Minako said, following the girls as they walked slowly down the other side of the street. "And who's that guy with them?" She pointed to the man with white hair that was walking behind them.

"I was talking to Yaten yesterday and he said that Jirian's been spending a lot of time with this weird guy, Hieru," Ami spoke up. "He said she's cancelled two dates already because of him."

"Actually, Sesshou said Peiti's been acting strangely too," Mako-chan added.

"They've been acting kind of odd at home," Usagi admitted. "They hardly ever come out of their room."

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Rei said, also following the trio with her eyes. When they disappeared around a corner, she dashed across the street, the other four surprised girls behind her, asking her what was wrong.

They skidded around a corner and nearly slipped on the ice that had appeared out of nowhere on the sidewalk. A chill wind blew over them, mixed with a stinging snow that made them shield their eyes.

"I've been waiting for you girls!" They lowered their arms to see Hoku floating above them, a cruel smile on his face.

"You again! I would have thought your pride would prevent you from messing with us again," Mako-chan said.

"Don't count on it! I will not rest until all of you senshi are dead and I have the Silver Crystal in my hand. I am the highest general of the Kin-Iro Kingdom and I will not fall to the likes of you."

"We'll just see about that! VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"

With five flashes of light, the five Senshi stood there, poised for battle.

"We'll show you how to fall! JUPITER OAK--!"

"Hold it right there!" Jupiter stopped, mid-attack, turning her head towards the voice. Two women emerged from an alley to their left, the bows of their fuku swaying softly in the cold breeze.

"Callisto! Oberon!" Eternal Sailor Moon, a big smile on her face, ran forward.

"Mate! Sailor Moon!" Mercury grabbed for her, but it was too late.

As the blonde ran forward, Oberon's hand came out, backhanding the Senshi hard enough across the face to send her flying with a scream.

"Sailor Moon!" Her four friends ran to her side, falling to their knees beside her. Mars looked at the American Senshi, angry.

"What is your problem?!"

"We will take the Silver Crystal from you now," Callisto said in an empty voice.

"N-nani?!" Venus cried. "Callisto! Oberon! What is wrong with you?!"

"They aren't themselves," Mercury said, a blue visor appearing over her eyes. "They're being controlled!"

"Correct!" Hoku landed on the snow-covered street and the two American Senshi went over to stand on either side of him. "Allow me to introduce you to Sailor Oberon and Sailor Callisto, guardians of the Kin-Iro Kingdom." Both girls bowed, eyes glowing an eerie red color. "Thanks to the help of that crystal I left behind in the last fight, these two Senshi are now under my control."

"So there was something wrong with that crystal!" Jupiter leapt to her feet. "Well I'm not letting you have them! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"Pathetic." Callisto stepped forward. "Callisto Emerald Fury..." The attack was thrown back at Jupiter who screamed, flying back.

"Jupiter! How dare you! VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

"Do you think to defeat us with such childish toys?" Oberon stepped forward this time, holding up her sword. The glowing chain wrapped around it and Venus smiled.

"I've got you now!"

"Think again. Oberon Hailing Wind..." Energy shot down the sword, up the chain and into Venus who screamed, crumpling to the ground.

"Yamete!" Eternal Sailor Moon struggled to her feet, her cheek badly bruised from the vicious hit. "Oberon, Callisto! This isn't you!"

"You cannot defeat our lord and master, Lord Magasasu," Callisto said.

"The crystal will be his and he will restore our beautiful empire to its former glory," Oberon added in that strange, empty voice.

"Now, give it up," Hoku said, crossing his arms. "Or I'll let these two girls dispose of you."

"We'll never give you the crystal!" Mars cried. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"You'll be my opponent!" Callisto fired an arrow of her own, knocking Mars' from the air. In no time, the two were engaged in a furious battle.

"Oberon! Kill Sailor Moon!"

"Hai!" Oberon dove forward at the other blonde, who let out a yell, jumping back.

"No no no no no! That sword looks sharp!"

"Where's the crystal...?" Mercury was keeping an eye on the two possessed Senshi, her visor still up, tapping the keys of her computer in an attempt to pinpoint the source of power. "I've got it! Aim for their brooches!"

"Leave it to me!" Venus got to her feet as she spoke, poised for her attack.

"No! Don't! If you hit them, you might hurt them!" Sailor Moon cried as she ran around the area, Oberon on her heels.

"That's right! If you strike the crystals on their breast, both of them will die!" Hoku said with a gleeful laugh.

"You're horrible," Jupiter snarled.

"You're trapped." Hoku snapped his fingers and a wall of thick ice sprang up around the three non-fighting Senshi. Callisto finally managed to beat Mars and stood triumphantly over the unconscious girl.

"Minna!"

"Concentrate, Sailor Moon!" Oberon grabbed the girl's long pigtails and threw her up against a nearby wall.

"Yes! Kill her and take the crystal!"

"Take the Crystal..." Oberon's sword descended upon the stunned woman...

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" A bright beam of light flashed and the sword was knocked from the Senshi's hand. Oberon let out a cry of pain, staggering back, holding her wounded hand.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" The ice wall around Jupiter, Mercury and Venus shattered.

"If you think we're going to let you do this, think again!" Four scantily-clad women walked forward, their faces set with determination.

"You must be the Starlights," Hoku hissed.

"That's right and we're the ones who are going to defeat you," Star Destroyer said, hand on her hip.

"Oberon, Callisto. Retreat for now. We'll fight again when the odds are more in our favor," Hoku said, rising into the air once more. The Americans nodded and, in a gust of wind, all three were gone.

"Oberon...Callisto...minna..." Sailor Moon looked around her, lost.

_(Cut)_

"So, they're being controlled by Magasasu, eh?"

"Yes. We don't know how to heal them without hurting them at the same time." Ami bit her lip as she thought. "We could use Eternal Sailormoon's Eternal Teir, but we don't want to put her at risk."

Haruka thought for a moment. "Could we perhaps ambush them? Get them weakened so Sailor Moon won't be so vulnerable?" Minako shook her head.

"They're too powerful. They were meant to guard US. That means they can handle powers stronger than us. Which means they can defeat us easily."

Michiru nodded. "You're right of course. If we could find someone stronger, or just as strong. Or...someTHING..."

"Ne?" The inner Senshi looked confused.

"The power of love," Haruka informed them. "Yaten and Sesshou. We know they care for each other."

"HAI!" All the girls looked over at Usagi in utter shock. "It will work, I'm sure of it!"

_(Cut)_

"What the hell is the meaning of this, Hoku?!" Magasasu bellowed, leaping from his chair. His highest general stepped in front of the two Senshi, raising his hands, hoping to calm his lord long enough to explain.

"Please, my lord, just hear my words before you get angry."

"Then you had BETTER talk FAST."

"Yes, my lord. You see, I found out an interesting fact about these two girls. It seems they are actually protectors of Sailor Moon and the others, and, therefore, are extremely powerful."

"So you bring them HERE? Very wise," Magasasu said in a dry voice.

"Please, let me finish. That crystal I left behind, my lord, was not just one of our ordinary crystals. I imbued it with some of my own power so it would possess the person, or persons, it was around most."

"You've informed me of this previously and it still does not explain why two of my enemies are here. Besides, I already possessed this girl," he gestured to Callisto as he spoke, "and she broke through it in hardly any time."

"Ah, but she was not FULLY possessed. You still left a piece of her mind, ne?" Magasasu's eyes narrowed dangerously and Hoku quickly cleared his throat. "Just watch." He turned to the two Senshi, who hadn't moved a muscle throughout the entire exchange. "Both of you! Kneel to your new lord and master, Lord Magasasu of the Kin-Iro Kingdom!" Without the slightest hesitation, both girls got down on one knee, bowing their heads.

"We are at your service, Lord Magasasu," they said in unison, their voices empty. Magasasu blinked then stood again, stepping forward.

"What...?" For once, he was at a loss for words.

"They are under complete control, my lord. Whatever you or I tell them to do, they will do it without any protest."

"Amazing..." Magasasu breathed, looking down at his two new drones with a smile on his face. "I remember now why I made you the leader, Hoku. You will be rewarded handsomely for this." Hoku bowed.

"If you wish it?"

"So they will do anything I ask of them?"

"Yes, my lord.

"Hmm..." He peered down at the top of Callisto's head, a longing look in his eyes. "Well, then, I guess I could give them a slight chance..." He smiled a little, looking at Hoku again. "Carry out the plan in whatever way you choose. I look forward to your victory."

"Not as much as I, my lord."


End file.
